The Monkey and The Angel
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: Ever Wondered How Emmett and Rosalie became the Couple they are now? I did, so Please Read and Review!
1. The Bear and The Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Emmett's POV.

* * *

My Name is Emmett McCarty, I am 20 years old and I'm from Tennessee. My Father died a few years ago and since then, my brothers and I began hunting for food so we could provide for our family. I decided to go alone this time since my Brothers were away working at the Railway.

"Don't be too long, Honey!" My mom called to me, my sister, Kiara stood next to her, waving wildly. I chuckled and waved to them.

"I won't, Promise!" I called back before leaving.

I walked to the forest closest to my home, to get wood and game for my family. I didn't mind though, I liked knowing I was the only one of my brothers capable of hunting for our family. I looked at the sky, and upon realising that it was going to be dark soon, I knew I'd better hurry it up.

I ran to the north of the forest, completely focused, knowing what I'd have to do. The rain beat down on me and I was completely soaked by the time I'd gathered 6 deers.

I felt bad that this was all I could have gathered to help my family. I knew that I'd something much bigger to feed all of us. I suddenly wished my oldest brother, Jack, was here to help me, he'd have an idea at least. I heard a growl a little while away and I decided to see what it was.

It was black bear and it was massive. I looked down at my arms and smirked confidently. I wasn't one to back away from a challenge. I placed my deer on the floor, away from the bear, just in case he got any ideas, and I started trying to kill the bear. I smiled, thinking of our pleased my mother and sister would be and the praise, my brothers would give me.

I was so wrapped up in these pleasant thoughts that it allowed the bear to attack me. It lunged at me and knocked me down, I did my best to fight it, but it wouldn't let me go. It grabbed me and began to bite down into my skin, forcing me to let out a scream. The bear bit down so hard that it pierced the skin and blood began to trickle out of my arms. I felt dizzy and my eyes started to burn, I felt like the world was distorting in front of my eyes. I felt myself beginning to slip away, but I gritted my teeth, I wasn't about to let a bear beat me.

I tried my best to move out of his grip but It was no use, I had to surrender. I laid there, in his jaws, screaming and shrieking and cursing every time he bit me. I closed my eyes, wishing this was a dream and I was at home with my Mother, my Sister and my Brothers, but I knew it wasn't when I heard my bones crack. I closed my eyes again, silently telling my family that I was sorry and that I loved them all and that I didn't mean for this to happen, when I suddenly felt cold wind on my face.

I heard the Bear roar and suddenly go limp; I braced myself, expecting to feel the grass beneath me when I felt a pair of Arms holding me up. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Jack or one of my brothers, and I was shocked to see a beautiful girl, an Angel holding me, her eyes worried.

"It's Okay, Henry, you're going to be fine, I promise" she whispered, her voice sounding like heaven, that I didn't realise she'd called me Henry. She stood up with me in her arms and she sighed.

"It's okay; I'm not going to let anything happen to you, now. You are safe with me. Just hold on to me" she instructed me. I did as she asked, holding onto her with all the strength I could find. She looked at me once more, before smiling slightly. Her smile was so beautiful, that I couldn't look away. She suddenly started running with me, only it didn't feel like running, It felt like I was flying. She took me to a house and rushed in.

"Carlisle, Edward, Esme! Come quickly!" she called. A man with Blonde hair, a Woman with caramel hair and another man with brown-reddish hair all came running upon her request.

"Carlisle, you have to do something, please. Please don't let him die" she begged him. The Blonde man stepped forward and watched as the Angel placed me on the floor.

"Carlisle!" The Red-haired man protested.

"Shut it, Edward!" The Angel shouted at him before looking at the Blonde man.

"Are you sure?" he asked the Angel.

"Carlisle, Please do this for me, please. Please don't let him die, please!" she cried. Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder and then moved towards me, and knelt down. He moved towards me and I felt something bite into my neck.

I screamed for what seemed, hours on end, begging my Angel or God, as I now saw the Blonde man. The Woman walked towards the Angel and wrapped her arms around her. The other man growled and turned away. The Angel broke away from the other woman and took my hand. I couldn't help but scream and every time I did, she told me she was sorry. My eyes slipped shut and I fought to open them, I didn't want to miss one second of the Angel's face but they wouldn't open again.

With one last scream, the fire stopped and numbed. I heard the Angel whispering for me to open my eyes, and I finally did. The Blonde man and my Angel looked at me, concerned.

"What is your name?" He asked me. I sat up, slowly, shaking my head.

"Emmett. Emmett McCarty" I said, my throat hurting me. "What happened to me?" My Angel and The God looked at each other and nodded.

"Emmett, you are a Vampire" They said together.

I just stared at them in shock.

I am a what?!

* * *

(A/N) Hey Everyone! So This is my new story. I think Emmett and Rosalie's Relationship is an Interesting one so I wanted to explore and see how they became the Couple they are today. (I will be using my Emmett and Rosalie One Shot as Part of A chapter in this story) Please Review, Thanks for reading!


	2. A New Vampire and A Angry Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Rosalie's POV.

* * *

My Name is Rosalie Hale, I'm 18 years old and I'm a vampire.

I decided to go hunting for something to do, and I ran into the forest, north from my home. I heard screams and shouts and I immediately went to the person's aid.

I knew as soon as I saw him that I wanted to save him. It was Henry, Vera's child, I was sure of it!

I took in the size of the bear and leapt at him, killing him in one go. I grabbed the man before he hit the ground and instructed him to hold on.

I carried him back to Carlisle, despite my urges to drain him, right there, it was hard but I was pleased that I managed it.

"Carlisle, Edward, Esme! Come Quickly!" I shouted, feeling desperate as I believed the poor man had no life left in him. They appeared as soon as their names had left my mouth. "Carlisle, you have to do something, please. Don't let him die" I begged him, feeling scared right now. Carlisle looked at me and nodded, kneeling in front of the young man.

"Carlisle!" Edward protested, I glared at him.

"Shut it, Edward!" I snarled. I didn't need him interfering with this too! He glared at me but didn't press the matter more.

Are you sure?" Carlisle asked me.

"Carlisle, Please do this for me, please. Please don't let him die, please!" I cried, I needed him to do this. It wasn't right for him to die. Carlisle nodded ,his eyes full of understanding and he moved towards Henry and bit him. I closed my eyes and leaned into Esme for support, I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want him to die. Esme wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

"He'll be fine, Rose, you need to trust Carlisle" Esme whispered, too low for the human to hear us. When he let out his first scream, I moved from Esme's hold and ran to him, taking his hand.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, his eyes trained on mine. I winced every time he let out a scream. I looked towards Edward, Desperate for some reassurance, but he didn't give me any, his face was like thunder. I knew that Edward didn't like me, and I didn't like the fact that he didn't like me. I felt alone in his life and some friendship of some kind from him, would have been very welcome. Esme looked at me and placed her hand on my shoulder as we watched the young man transform.

"You did the right thing, Rosalie" Esme whispered to me. I closed my eyes.

Did I do the right thing? I surely hope so.

Carlisle walked up behind me and also placed a hand on my shoulder, I wanted to move away from him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed all the support I could get right now.

"You did the right thing, Rosalie. I'm proud of you" he said, softly. Those words made me feel respect towards Carlisle, since he did as I asked and didn't think twice on it. Every scream, Henry let out, I apologized to him, I didn't want to cause him anymore pain. His eyes slid shut and they didn't open again. I began to panic but Carlisle said this was normal. We listened to the fire numb and eventually stop. I let out a breath and leaned closer to the man.

"Open your eyes, it's okay. Open your eyes" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear me.

If he could hear me.

He opened his eyes and looked straight at me. Carlisle moved to my side and studied the man.

"What is your name?" he asked him. I looked at him, confused. Did he not trust my judgement?

"Emmett. Emmett McCarty." The man spoke, "What happened to me?"

I felt a stab of shock, He wasn't Henry? Oh well, the damage was done. It was time. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"Emmett, you are a vampire" we said together. He just stared at us and then laughed uneasily. Carlisle hastened to explain.

"My Name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my Family, My Wife, Esme, My Son, Edward and my Daughter, Rosalie. Rosalie saved you, Emmett by carrying you over one hundred miles to me and I bit you, changing you into a vampire" He explained.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed. Esme and Carlisle laughed, Edward rolled his eyes and I had to bite back a laugh. Emmett looked over at me and smiled slightly.

"So you're the one who saved me? You're the angel!" he exclaimed. I looked confused but nodded.

"Yes, I saved you" I said, shyly. He beamed up at me and moved to sit up. Carlisle and Esme moved to his side, Esme carefully embracing her new 'son'.

"Emmett, would you like to hunt? We hunt rather differently to other Vampires of our kind, but you'll see how in a minute" Carlisle asked him. Emmett nodded and stood up slowly. He turned to me and smiled.

"Are you coming too, Rosalie?" he asked, using my name for the first time. I tried to ignore the butterflies flying around in my stomach when he spoke to me.

"You should go with Carlisle. He knows more about the Diet than I do" I said, I felt bad when he looked disappointed. "But I'll be here when you get back" He smiled and nodded at that. I watched as He and Carlisle ran off. Esme went too, just to see if she could help them.

That Left Edward and I.

"What were you thinking, Rosalie?" he asked me, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I was thinking that he was going to die" I hissed back at him.

"You had no right, No Right to do that Rosalie. You are so selfish!" Edward cried at me. I looked at him in shock.

"Selfish? I saved someone, Edward. I finally have control over my thirst, I carried him over one hundred miles to bring him here, how is that selfish?" I asked him. He hissed at me and rolled his eyes.

"It's selfish because you hate being a Vampire, you despise it and yet, you damn someone else to this life because he reminds you of somebody you used to know! That seems pretty damn selfish to me!" he hissed at me. I shrunk back like he'd struck me. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett walked in at this and looked at us.

"Rosalie, Edward? What's going on?" Esme asked, taking charge of the situation. I looked at her, Carlisle, Edward and then finally Emmett.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to Emmett, before sprinting out of the room. I went upstairs, locked myself in my bedroom, and for the first time in my vampire life, I began to sob.

I guess I didn't make the right choice, after all.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you like this story so far, Please Please Review!**


	3. Time To Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Emmett's POV

* * *

I ran into the forest with Esme and Carlisle at my side. Carlisle took us to a clearing full of deers. Carlisle stopped and turned to me.

"Okay, Emmett. We hunt Animals to quench our thirsts" He began. I looked at him confused.

"Why not humans? Isn't that the Vampire way of life?" I asked him, intrigued. Esme smiled gently and took my hand in hers.

"We feel that Humans are more than just food, Emmett. We feel as if they are people and they deserve to live" she explained, gently. I nodded, agreeing with them.

"I understand" I said, happy seeing Esme and Carlisle smile. Carlisle instructed me how to hunt and I took down 5 deers at once. They waited for me and smiled as I finished.

"You did well, for your first try" Carlisle congratulated me. I smiled and I felt proud of myself. Esme smiled and looked at me.

"Emmett, Carlisle and I were wondering; do you want to stay with us? You can be a part of our family, if you wish" she offered. I looked at her in shock and then I grinned.

"I would love too. Thank you!" I exclaimed. They smiled and hugged me. I hugged them back, carefully; I didn't want to hurt them with my Human strength. Esme had a grin on her face about a mile wide. We raced back to the house, feeling fun, happy and accepted. Before we walked into the living room, Carlisle handed me a wristband with the Cullen Crest on, which I put on my wrist, gratefully.

We walked into the living room and saw Edward and Rosalie locked in a confrontation. Rosalie moved away from Edward, like he'd struck her. (Oh he'd better not have struck her!)

"Rosalie, Edward? What's going on?" Esme asked, taking charge of the situation. Edward didn't answer her; he just continued to glare at Rosalie. She turned to look at me, her eyes full of pain.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and she fled the room. I stood there, amazed before looking at Edward, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward. What happened?" Carlisle asked, keeping his voice controlled. I wanted to go after Rosalie as soon as I heard sobs coming from her room. I looked towards Esme, and she nodded to me, encouraging me to follow her. I ran up the stairs and made my way to Rosalie's room. I hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for Rosalie to let me in.

"Come in, Emmett" she whispered. I walked in and I found her sitting on the couch, curled up in a ball and sobbing her heart out. I walked over and sat next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Rosalie? What did he say to you?" I asked her, my heart aching at seeing her so broken. She didn't answer me, she just kept crying. "Rosalie, please stop crying. My heart can't take it" I was begging her now, I hated seeing her, this upset.

"H-He Said that I was selfish for asking Carlisle to change you into a Vampire" she said, between her sobs.

"Why are you selfish? If you hadn't carried me to Carlisle, I wouldn't be alive" I said, "You don't know how grateful I am to you, for saving me" she shrugged away from my hand on her shoulder.

"But it is selfish, Emmett. I hate being what I am, I hate being a vampire and I've just damned you to a life as one just because you look like someone I remember as a Human" She confessed, sitting up and looking at me. I looked at her shocked.

"So why did you ask Carlisle to change me, if you hate this life?" I asked her, confused.

"I saw the bear hurting you, and I saw your grimace and the pain on your face. You reminded me of Henry, Vera's child, and I didn't want you to die…" She explained. I nodded, understanding.

"So that's why you called me Henry?" I asked, and she nodded.

"With your hair and your dimples, you look like an older version of him" she whispered. I nodded, understandingly. She turned to look at me and she smiled slightly.

"But I don't regret getting Carlisle to save you. I didn't want you to die; you didn't deserve to die that way, if at all." She said. I smiled and moved towards her to hug her.

"Thank you for saving me, Rose" I whispered into her ear before leaving the room. I went downstairs and saw Esme sketching on a piece of paper.

"Emmett is Rosalie alright?" she asked me. I nodded, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I think she'll be okay" I answered; she smiled at me and glanced down at her drawing. "Esme, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here with you" she smiled and took my hand in hers.

"Emmett, it's completely fine. I'm excited at having a new son" she beamed. I chuckled and hugged her. I was happy to have a family again, since I lost mine. I hope Mother and my Sister is okay, and my brothers, I knew I could never see them again and it kind of hurts. Edward came down and stood in front of me.

"Emmett, May I have a word?" he asked me. I nodded and followed him up to his room.

"I like your room, it's very open" I complimented. He smiled for a minute before turning serious.

"Emmett, I feel as if we got off on the wrong foot. I want you to know that I wasn't against you being saved, I am glad you've been saved; I just wasn't pleased that Rosalie wanted it to happen, because of her feelings towards being a Vampire. I'm glad Carlisle saved you, I'm glad that Rosalie carried you to us, I'm glad to be getting a brother, I'm glad Rosalie brought you to us, I am thankful to her" He explained. I smiled at him. I was glad that he had accepted me now.

"It's cool Edward, Thanks for explaining this, it means a lot." I said, he smiled and nodded.

"I caught you thinking about your human family, and I might be able to help you" he said, going into his drawers and tossing me a sack full of money. "Leave this on your family's doorstep, it should help them"

I looked through the contents, there was so much money, I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Thank you Edward, this is amazing" I breathed. He smiled at me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"No problem, Brother" he said, and he walked out. I smiled and leapt out of the window and raced towards my house. I heard Carlisle shadowing me, for protection, I realised. I moved towards the house and placed the bag down. With one last look at my house, I nodded and turned away. It was time to let go of my Human past.

I was ready to embrace my new life.


	4. Emmett's Past and 3 Precious Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Rosalie's POV.

* * *

I felt better after Emmett and I had talked about my intentions. I was relieved to know that he wasn't angry that I got Carlisle to change him for the reasons I did.

I moved towards the Window as I heard Emmett's laughter from below. I saw Emmett and Edward racing each other, I was happy that they were friends, or Brothers, as I'm sure they consider each other now.

I loved seeing Emmett bond with Esme, and I knew Esme was happy having another Son, considering her past, although I didn't know how long Emmett would be staying.

I found myself feeling jealous when I saw Emmett becoming closer to Carlisle though. I wanted a relationship with Carlisle; I wanted us to be like Father and Daughter, but my aversion to this life kept it from happening.

But in some ways, I was starting to understand Carlisle's reasons for saving me, because I had similar reasons to save Emmett. I used to hate Carlisle for changing me against my will, but Carlisle saved Emmett against his will on my request.

If Emmett doesn't hate me for getting Carlisle to change him, then what other reasons do I have to hate him? Esme doesn't hate him, Edward doesn't particularly like this life either, but he doesn't hate Carlisle.

I want to forgive Carlisle, he saved Emmett for me and Emmett has been nothing but sweet and kind to me ever since he was transformed. His sweetness and kindness kind of worried me.

Does he love me? Because if he does… I-I'm not ready to put my heart out there again.

I'm afraid.

I swore to myself that I'd never love another person, because I'm just afraid that they'll turn on me the way that Royce did. Royce King… I can't believe that I actually loved him, of course, my parents were thrilled.

But Emmett… He's sweet and kind, and Cute and protective. I think he's everything I would have wanted as a Human, I just didn't realise it back then.

I know that Esme's upset that I don't get on with Carlisle or Edward, But Esme is my strongest friend in this family, she understands me, more than people realise.

Edward's irritated me from the moment he spoke, to complain to Carlisle about changing me. He didn't want me to be changed, I know. I didn't really understand what I'd done wrong to have him judge me like that.

He didn't know me.

I didn't want to fight with Carlisle and Edward, I wanted to see them as my Father and my Brother, I just didn't know how. I was interested to know more about Emmett, about his life, what his family was like, if he had any siblings. I just didn't know how to approach the Question, without getting my life asked about in return, it was simply too hard to talk about.

As I sat in the living room, engrossed in my thoughts, Edward walked down the stairs and disturbed me.

"Rosalie. Just ask him and I believe that you should tell him your past. It might make him understand you more" Edward said, his voice soft with concern towards my thoughts. I looked at him and nodded slightly before going to find Emmett. He was in the room that Esme had given him, putting up pictures that Carlisle had given him, I knocked and he turned and grinned at me.

"Hey Rose, What's up?" he said, with that charming smile of his. I smiled back and waved.

"Hey, I wanted to know if we could talk." I asked him. He nodded and gestured for me to walk in. I sat down and smiled at him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. I sighed and smiled.

"Maybe about your life… I don't really know that much about you and I'd like to get to know you better" I said, playing with the bracelet on my wrist.

"Sure, well there isn't much to tell. My full Name is Emmett Dale McCarty, I'm 20 years old and I'm From Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I had a younger Sister Named Kiara, and 5 older Brothers, Matt, Lewis, Lucas, Michael and Jack. My Father died a few years ago so my Brothers went out and hunted for food for our family, while Kiara stayed and helped my Mother with the housework. I loved all of my brothers, but Jack was my favourite because he was the oldest and he reminded me the most of my Father, and I loved my Father very much. He was strong and brave and I wanted to be just like him so I began hunting with my Brothers so I could prove to him that I was just as strong as they were. When he died, I kind of got angry, because I didn't understand why he'd died, so it took my brothers a while to calm me down. After I felt better, I continued hunting because we felt it was our duty to do this for our family. So anyway, I went hunting alone, because my brothers were away, working on the railway tracks, so I went alone. I got some deer, but I needed more, so I found the bear, almost died and then you found me and here we are" he said, never leaving my eyes as he spoke to me.

"Wow" I whispered.

"You know, Carlisle and Esme said I could stay, like, become a proper Cullen" he said, his face lighting up. I smiled at him, happy they'd asked him, they always made a point of that, just in case they didn't_ want_ to stay.

"So, What did you say?" I asked him. His smile widened.

"I said yes" He replied, I smiled too, Just the answer I wanted to hear. We sat there, in comfortable silence for a while before Emmett broke it.

"Rosalie? I want to tell you something" he hesitantly began. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay… What is it?" I asked him, softly. He smiled and gently took my hand into his.

"I'm in Love with you, Rosalie. I have been since I saw you saving me from the bear. I love you..." He told me. I looked at him in amazement. Those were the words that I'd been longing to hear…So why couldn't I accept them? I suddenly stood up and looked at him.

"I-I" I stammered, before bolting out of the room, Ignoring Emmett calling my name.

He said the words I wanted to hear from him, But I couldn't say them Back...

I don't want to get my heart used and broken again.

I couldn't bear it.

* * *

**(A/N) I checked my Traffic Stats and I know that you are reading, but can you please Review? I'm not sure if I'm doing a good Job with this story and I'm thinking about deleting it, so Please review to keep me writing.**


	5. Confessions In A Thunderstorm

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight.

Emmett's POV.

* * *

I watched as Rosalie ran out of the room. I didn't know what I'd done wrong. Edward walked in and looked at me confused

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I told Rosalie, that I Loved her and she ran out the room." I said, drooping. He sat down next to me and clapped my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. That sucks" he said, his voice sad.

"What did I do wrong, Edward? Why did she run off?" I asked him, hurt and confused. Edward sighed and hesitated.

"It really isn't my story to tell Emmett, it's just… Rosalie has some issues, that's all." He said. I looked at him and sighed. I wanted to know what I'd said wrong. Edward, who read my mind, chuckled.

"You haven't said anything wrong, Emmett. It's just Rosalie" he said, and with that, he walked out to his room. I mulled over his words for a while.

"_It's just Rosalie" _– What could Edward possibly mean by that? I walked downstairs and I found Esme nervously pacing the length of the living room.

"Esme, Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, walking in from his shift at the Local Hospital. She turned to him and sighed as he embraced her.

"Rosalie has gone…" she whispered. Carlisle Froze and then relaxed.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon, she's probably hunting" he said, to reassure her.

"In this weather?" Edward cut in, flashing down the stairs, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's only a thunderstorm" I said, confused. Esme's eyes widen and she turned to me.

"Yes, But Rosalie hates them" she whispered. Carlisle and Edward's eyes met, understanding the meaning behind the words. My eyes moved towards the window as I watched the rain beat down on the glass and I watched the trees sway with such abandon.

"Maybe we should call her?" Esme suggested, Carlisle nodded and gave her his phone. She dialled and waited for Rosalie to pick up.

She didn't.

"I'm going to look for her. I'll be back soon" I told them, grabbing a bag, and I burst out of the house, doing my best to track Rosalie's scent. It went north so I followed it. I caught side of this cave and the scent got stronger, the closer I got to it.

"Rosalie! Rose, you in here?" I hailed. Having no answer, I walked into the Cave and found Rosalie huddled there. She was shivering and sighing.

"Emmett? Is that you?" she called over the noise of the trees and the rain. I sat down next to her and handed her the bag with her Jacket in.

"Thanks" she whispered, slipping on the Jacket. I nodded and took the soaked Jacket from her and placed it in the bag.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "I was worried about you"

"I'm fine" she said shortly. I thought she wasn't going to say anything, until she stood up and faced me. "Why were you worried about me, Emmett?"

"You know why, Rosalie. You just left and none of us knew where you had gone and we couldn't find you, so I came to find you" I explained. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Rose, why did you leave so suddenly?"

She looked at me, her golden eyes burning into my maroon ones, she chuckled darkly. "I left because you took me by surprise Emmett. How can you love me if we barely know each other?" she asked me. I stood up and gently took her hands in mine.

"You know me, Rosalie. I don't know much about you, but it doesn't matter. I'm in love with you, but you don't seem to love me back, and I just want to know why" I said, my hands squeezing hers. She moved her eyes from mine to our joined hands.

"I'm just afraid…" she whispered. I looked at her, amazed.

"What could you possibly be afraid of, Rosalie? You're the strongest Vampire I know!" I said, surprised. She hesitated and sighed. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I'm afraid of love" she murmured. She sat down suddenly and gestured for me to sit next to her. "Do you want to know about me?" I nodded gently. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"My full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale; I was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York. I'm 18 years old. I had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and my father worked at a bank. My father's job helped keep our family wealthy during the Great Depression. My parents took pride in my looks, which I kind of enjoyed, I was happy that my father took pleasure in buying me pretty dresses, I was happy that my mother was proud of me. Although my parents wanted bigger and better things, I liked my life, I liked knowing that I was Rosalie Hale and that I was beautiful, and I actually felt beautiful. I had almost everything I could ever want, apart from a child. I felt jealously whenever I looked at my best friend's Baby. One day, My Mother had me dress up to run over to the bank and give my Father his lunch that he'd forgotten. She wanted me to be noticed by Royce King…" she said, stopping in pain. I took her hand and rubbed soothing circles into her skin.

"Rose, you don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to" I said gently. She shook her head.

"It's okay. I might as well tell you the rest" she said. I nodded and let her continue.

"Royce King was the most eligible Bachelor in town. He started to send me flowers, violets and roses, every day of our courtship. I didn't know much about him, but I was young, and in love with the idea of love. We shortly became engaged to marry, and the wedding was being planned. I'd only known him for about two months. My Parents were thrilled; they wanted me to be married with a status. I went to Vera's one night; she was my best friend and we just talked about my wedding and her child and my future. I didn't realise how late it was until I stepped outside and saw the streets lights on and the streets empty. It was extremely cold so I hurried to the warmth of my home. I saw Royce, drunk with a couple of his friends, I tried to hurry past but he saw me and brought me over. They were laughing and yelling stupid things, so I turned to leave… until Royce tore the jacket I was wearing from my shoulders, a present from him. He then pulled the hat I was wearing from my head, the pins pulling at the roots of my hair. I couldn't help but scream, but they seemed to like it, the sound of my pain…." She whispered. She suddenly leaned into me for support and I gave it, gently wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She smiled up at me shyly and hurried to continue.

"They… They-"she tried. I took a gulp and tried to hold in my anger.

"I am so sorry, Rose" I whispered, pulling her to my chest and holding her tightly. "But how did you become a vampire then?"

"They left me for dead in the road, in the cold as they stumbled away, laughing. I thought I was dead, and at that moment, I wanted to be…. Carlisle found me, after he smelled my blood. I thought he was helping me, but he just gave me more pain as he carried me home. Esme and Edward came back, I felt the fire in my body, and I screamed and begged them to end it. But they didn't. Edward wasn't very happy with me at first, but he helped me when I got my revenge on them, I killed them all. One at a time. I killed Royce last, so he knew I was coming. I wouldn't speak to Carlisle; I resented him for giving me this life. I'd only speak to Esme, I felt happy that I had a girl to talk to, someone like a mom, believe me; Esme is like a mom to me." She told me, a slight smile on her face.

"So that's why…" I began but she interrupted me.

"I'm afraid of Love… Yeah" she chuckled, her eyes twinkling.

"Rosalie, I would never do that to you… I would never hurt you like that, you didn't deserve that, I am so sorry" I whispered. She smiled at me.

"I know you wouldn't… I have a confession. I Love you, Emmett. You're exactly the man I would have wanted as a human, if only I'd realised it at the time" she said to me.

"I Love you, Rosalie" I said.

"I Love you, Emmett" she said, beaming. I held her in my arms and kissed her forehead, feeling complete for the first time in a while.

I had everything I've ever wanted.

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you for your reviews for the last Chapters, Please Review this one! Thanks for Reading! :) xx**


	6. A Proposal and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Rosalie's POV

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Emmett and I had confessed our love for each other and we were now a couple. I felt protected and safe with Emmett. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me, and since I didn't feel safe as a human, I needed his protection.

I finally was getting to grips with being a Vampire, I finally realised that having Emmett and a Family was a good thing about being a vampire, because you cannot lose them. Esme and Carlisle were thrilled that Emmett and I were together, while Edward smiled and hugged me in delight.

Emmett and I were closer than ever, but today he seemed off with me. He kept hanging around Esme and Edward and talking about something. Carlisle also seemed to know as he sent proud smiles over to Emmett whenever he was in the room.

What were they planning?

I eventually just got annoyed with all the secrets and I stormed up to my room and sighed. I hated secrets in this family. I mean, with a Mind-reading Brother like Edward, you never get to keep them. Edward and Carlisle had gone out yesterday and bought Emmett a jeep. It was an Okay Car, but Emmett was so thrilled with it that I didn't want to spoil his fun and tell him what I really thought of it. Since the others were so preoccupied, I decided to go and take a look at this jeep.

In the two years, I had been with Carlisle and Esme, I had developed a passion for cars and If I do say so myself, I'm quite Talented at fixing up and modifying boring old Cars that Edward likes to buy. I walked down to the garage and Found Emmett's Jeep Sitting there. I walked towards it and studied the engine. It was a good engine, but it wasn't powerful for Emmett, Also if Emmett ever wanted to go into the forest on these tires, they wouldn't help at all.

I decided to modify Emmett's Jeep; it gave me something to do at least. Edward came out then, obviously, noting my scheming mind and I scowled at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He smiled, walked over and took a look at the engine.

"Do you want any Help? Esme and Emmett have gone out and Carlisle is at the hospital. I could pick up a new Engine for you, if you'd like?" he offered. I smiled at his offer and nodded.

"Thanks, that would be great. I need a Chevrolet Small-Block V8" I told him, a small, grateful smile on my face. He nodded, got into his car and drove off to locate the engine I needed. I turned to the current engine and ripped it out; we had no use for it anymore. Edward soon came back with the Engine and he helped me fit it into place. He also handed me some tires for the Jeep and then he went to his room to catch up on his reading. I smiled and got to work. I was so engrossed in my task, happy to do something that I loved, that I didn't notice Esme's presence.

"Hey, Esme. What's up?" I smiled, moving away from the car, and grabbing a rag to clean my hands. She smiled at me.

"I bought a lovely dress for you at the Mall, would you like to try it on?" she asked me. I nodded eagerly and followed her up to her room. It was a pale Blue dress that fell to my knees and a glittering sash around my waist. It was utterly beautiful. I immediately put it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

I _felt_ Beautiful for once. I knew I was beautiful, but I've never _felt _beautiful, until now.

Esme stood behind me and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Rosalie. Shall we go and show Emmett?" she asked. I nodded shyly and followed her down the stairs. I was greeted by Carlisle and Edward, who were standing by the stairs, smiling at me.

Did this have something to do with what they were planning?

Then Emmett appeared out of nowhere, in a black suit and a grin on his face.

"Emmett? What's going on?" I asked him, confused. He smiled and suddenly slid down on one knee. "What are you doing?" I gasped and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Rosalie, I know you have been through a lot but I will always be there for you, to protect you. Always. I'll always be a friend to you and love you for who you are, no matter what. I've loved you from the second I saw you and I know I can love you forever. What I'm trying to say is….. Rose will you make the happiest man on the planet and become my wife?" He asked, his eyes burning into mine. I smiled at him and nodded shyly.

"Yes. I will marry you, Emmett" I said, giggling. He jumped up and spun me around. I giggled and I moved in to kiss him. It was soft and sweet and perfect. He pulled away and placed the ring on my left finger. It was round cut and intricately linked with Diamantes around the ring and the diamond in the middle was shaped as a rose. I blinked and looked at him.

"Emmett… it's beautiful" I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Not as beautiful as you" he said, making me giggle. Esme, Carlisle and Edward ran over and embraced us. I smiled and hugged them all, even Carlisle. As Emmett and I relaxed in our room, I realised what I must do. I slid out of Emmett's grasp and met his questioning eyes with a smile.

"I have to do something" I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I walked out of our room and down to Carlisle's study. Edward, who had read my mind, nodded and smiled at me. I knocked on the door and Carlisle allowed me to enter. Esme was sitting there, reading a design book, and she looked up and smiled as I entered.

"Hello, Rosalie. Everything okay?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"I was wondering if I might talk to Carlisle for a moment?" I asked. She nodded, kissed Carlisle's cheek and my forehead before leaving. Carlisle closed his journal and invited me to sit down. I did and I cleared my throat

"What can I do for you, Rosalie?" he asked me.

"Well, Emmett and I were thinking about the wedding, and I realised that I have no-one to walk me down the aisle, and I would just be honoured if you would do it" I began. I smiled at the expression on his face.

"Rosalie…" Carlisle began.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you and I promise not to treat you that way anymore. I don't resent you for changing me anymore, Although I do still miss being a human and I still want a baby, I just wanted to thank you for saving Emmett for me. I love him, Carlisle and you are the reason he is a vampire, so thank you, _Dad._" I said, smiling at the grin that was spreading across Carlisle's face.

"I would be honoured to walk you down the Aisle, Rosalie" He said. I smiled and moved to hug him, smiling as he hugged me back. When I left the study, Emmett was waiting. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"I'm so proud of you" he whispered. I smiled shyly and kissed his cheek.

That's all I wanted really, someone to love and be proud of me.

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you to LittleMissObsessed for her help in this chapter! Check out some of her stories, they're amazing! Please review and Thank you for reading!**


	7. Slip-Ups And More Mystical Creatures?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Emmett's POV.

* * *

I was the happiest Vampire alive.

My Angel had agreed to become my wife.

Planning for the wedding went swiftly ahead. To my surprise, Rose only wanted a small wedding with Family, but I was happy with that. She and Esme had gone shopping today to look at Dresses. I loved seeing Rosalie happy, she couldn't stop smiling.

She came back after 5 hours of shopping, beaming radiantly with Esme at her side. She walked over to me and pressed a kiss to the corner to my mouth before taking her bags up to our room. I followed her and sat on the bed, content to watch her simply put away her clothes. I stood up and pulled her into my arms.

"Did you have fun?" I whispered, kissing her forehead. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was good. I think I got some ideas for my dress" she said, tying her beautiful hair up into a bun. I smiled and she giggled.

"That's good, Rose" I said, happy that she was happy. She smiled at me and grabbed her jacket.

"Do you want to hunt? Edward is going too?" she offered. I stood up and took her hand. We raced outside and met Edward, waiting for us.

"Let's go!" He said, clapping me on the shoulder and nodding at Rose. We raced off and separated for the hunt as we each wanted different food. I smiled as I caught sight of a grizzly bear and I took it down with no problem. My thirst still wasn't perfect, but I was getting there. As I stood up to seek another bear, a scent moved around me in the wind and I froze.

Human.

I ran towards the scent, not having Rose or Edward here to stop me. I jumped onto the Human and was just about to drain her when I heard Rose shouting to me.

"Emmett!" she cried, I felt Edward lock his arms around me, but I was stronger than him and I broke free easily. I drank the human thirstily, not thinking about the effect it would have on my family. Once I was finished, I looked to Rose and I felt bad.

She wouldn't want to be with me now; I'd ruined Carlisle's theory. Edward moved towards me and got a grip on my shoulders.

"Emmett… Go home with Rosalie and tell Carlisle and Esme what happened. We'll have to start packing" He instructed me. I nodded. Rose came up behind me and placed a hand against my back. I turned to her and she nodded gently. She then turned to Edward.

"What about the human?" she asked him

"I'll take care of the Human. Now go" he said. Rose nodded, slipped her hand into mine and pulled me away. I followed her, absentmindedly. She suddenly stopped and turned to face me.

"Emmett… It's okay, we aren't mad at you. It was a mistake" she soothed me, running her hand through my hair. I couldn't look at her, I was too embarrassed.

"Em, Look at me" she whispered, so I did. I couldn't refuse her anything. "I am not mad at you, Neither is Carlisle, Esme or Edward. So we have to move… big deal. We'd have to move soon anyway" she soothed me. "Trust me, Em" I nodded and squeezed her hand and we ran towards Home. Edward was already there, he'd already told them. Esme and Carlisle were packing but they stopped when we walked in. Esme rushed over to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"It's okay, Emmett" she whispered. Carlisle hugged me, as did Edward. Rosalie stood by, watching, I turned to her and pulled her up to our room so we could pack up our things. When we were done, we took our things downstairs, we're our family were waiting.

"Carlisle, where are we going?" Rosalie asked him, holding my hand in both of hers. Carlisle smiled at us and sighed.

"We're moving to Hoquiam, Washington. We'll be safe there" We nodded and loaded up the cars and we left without a glance back at what used to be our home. I drove, keeping one hand in Rosalie's. She turned and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you, Emmett. Never forget that" she whispered, I smiled and kissed her hand.

"I love you too" I said, before turning my attention to the road. She smiled and kept rubbing soothing circles into my hand with her thumb.

When we arrived at the new house, I was struck with how lovely it was. Rosalie beamed up at the house and giggled.

"Esme, it's beautiful" she said to our Mother-figure, who was smiling happily.

"Thank you, dear" she replied, looking up at Carlisle, who was smiling proudly at her. We went in and Rosalie rushed upstairs to claim our room. I laughed at her eagerness and I followed her. She, of course, got the biggest room she could find. She turned to me and smiled shyly.

"What do you think?" she asked me, a nervous edge to her voice. I chuckled and gathered her up in my arms.

"It's perfect, you goof" I said, smiling as she laughed and fake slapped my shoulder.

"Do you want to hunt? It'll help your eyes… we'll all go with you" she reassured me, seeing the worry in my eyes.

I nodded and we all raced towards the forest, located by our house. We saw some deer and Edward and I took them down together and we had our fill. It was all fine until when we heard a howl from someone. We turned and froze.

3 men were coming towards us.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances, while Rosalie reached her right hand out for Esme and held her right hand out for me to take. I took it at once and squeezed It tightly as the three men got nearer.

"Greetings. What is your purpose here?" Carlisle asked. Edward's eyes studied them before he turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, they are from the Quileute Reservation. Apparently, we are on their Land" Edward said, voicing the Quileute's thoughts. The Three men nodded.

"So what's so bad about that?" I asked them. Edward looked at me and then looked towards me.

"They are Werewolves" Edward Stated.

We looked at Edward, shocked and Surprised.

Werewolves?!

* * *

**(A/N) I haven't been getting many Reviews, So Please Please Please, Review!**


	8. Moving Again and Mother-Daughter Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Rosalie's POV.

* * *

I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Werewolves? What's next: Witches?

I felt Emmett's hand squeeze mine, reassuringly. I could only watch as Carlisle agreed to sign an Agreement of some sort. We agreed to stay off of Quileute lands and we agreed to not bite and transform a Human as the Wolves believed that to be the same as killing a Human. I Agreed reluctantly, as Emmett did.

"Keep your side of the Treaty and we'll keep ours" The Chief said. Carlisle nodded, stiffly and they left without another word. I looked up at Emmett, who had his eyes on Edward.

"Carlisle, What do we do?" Esme asked him, quietly. Carlisle looked down at Esme and sighed.

"We'll talk about it at the house; I believe they are still in hearing distance. Let it not disrupt our hunt" he said and he took off with Esme on his heels. Edward followed them, leaving Emmett and I alone for a second. He turned to me and sighed.

"Great…what next?" He groaned. I giggled and made to run after my family, pulling Emmett in Tow. We found Carlisle, Esme and Edward pouncing on deers and Elk and we followed in the same fashion. I watched as Emmett hunted and then stood up, unsatisfied.

"I wish there was a Grizzly bear around" he grumbled, I couldn't help but giggle. Edward's eyes snapped up and he walked over to Emmett.

"There are a few up that mountain with some Mountain Lions… I was about to head up there, want to come?" He asked. Edward slightly turned to me and winked. I smiled at him in return. Emmett nodded eagerly but turned to look at me. I giggled and smiled.

"You go. I'll meet you back at the house" I said. He grinned and kissed my forehead, before racing off with Edward at his side. I smiled as I watched them go. Esme walked over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Dear?" she asked me, I smiled at her and nodded.

"Shall we go?" Carlisle asked us. Esme nodded and we ran back to the house, where Emmett and Edward were already waiting. Emmett walked to my side and buried his face in my hair. We sat down in the Living room and looked towards Carlisle expectedly.

"I don't think we should stay here" I began. Three pairs of eyes shot to mine. "I just don't feel comfortable being here with Werewolves. We could just leave straight away" Emmett nodded.

"I agree with Rosalie. We have our land limited! There isn't any point!" Emmett said. Edward was nodding thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should stay for a few weeks and then see. If we can't cooperate, we'll leave" He said to Carlisle, who nodded in agreement.

We found ourselves 4 weeks later, packing up the house to leave Washington. I knew it wasn't going to work out, it was obvious. But, in those two weeks, we'd planned the wedding and we had everything we needed, so Carlisle had promised that when we get to Alberta, Canada, Emmett and I could get married at last. Esme walked in our room to grab some boxes and smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" she said. I smiled, took her hand and we left the house together. Emmett was waiting at the door and he smiled at me. I took one last look at the house and smiled, before getting in the car and driving off.

We arrived in Canada and we smiled at each other. I think Canada had to be my favourite place so far. We rushed in and began to unpack. I noticed that Carlisle was looking out of the window, looking troubled. I went over to him and stood next to him.

"Are you okay, Carlisle?" I asked him, worried. He turned and smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm just deliberating" he said. I tilted my head.

"What about?" I asked him.

"Just About what we'd have to do to stay here" he said vaguely.

"Oh… you mean go to School or College" I said. He nodded, making me sigh and nod.

"Whatever you need" I said, before walking to find Emmett. He had picked the biggest room and was looking at the view.

"It's nice, right?" I said, walking up behind him. Emmett turned and grinned at me.

"It's perfect for tomorrow" he said, turning to face me now and taking my hands in his. I giggled.

"It's going to be wonderful" I said.

You nervous?" he asked me, I shook my head.

"Not really. This time…It feels right" I told him, smiling at him shyly. He grinned and brushed his lips lightly against my forehead. Edward walked in then, a grin on his face.

"Come on, Em. You'll see her tomorrow" He said, pulling Emmett's arms from around my waist. He gave Edward a glare before walking back over to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my Angel" he whispered, before kissing my lips gently. I giggled and watched him jump out of the window with Carlisle and Edward. Esme knocked at the door and beamed at me.

"Come on" she said. I grinned, grabbed my purse and went with Esme.

We'd decided to go shopping at the biggest and expensive Mall in Canada (Totally Esme's Idea) Once we'd shopped, we went back home and did normal stuff, like watch Titanic, Braid each other's hair and we did each other's nails.

Human things.

"Esme? How did you become a vampire?" I asked her gently. She stiffened and I felt bad. "You don't have to tell me… I was just wondering" she smiled gently at me.

"It's alright, Dear. I jumped off a cliff after my baby died. Carlisle found me in the Morgue and brought me home to transform me" she said, her eyes sad and full of pain.

"I'm so sorry, Esme" I whispered. She smiled and patted my hand.

"It's fine, Honey. I know that you want a baby too…" she whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I resented Carlisle, for taking that option away. But I have Emmett, so I have part of my happy ending" I said, Esme smiled at me and turned her attention to the movie while I glanced down at my engagement ring

Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life,

Tomorrow is the day I become Rosalie McCarty.

* * *

**(A/N) Please review!**


	9. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Rosalie's POV.

* * *

Today was the day,

Today was to be the best day of my life.

I stood by the Window, watching Esme and Carlisle fussing around the church hall. Edward and Emmett were somewhere else, I don't think they were back yet, Edward said he wanted to speak to Emmett before the service. We'd gotten a priest, and Edward was to be Emmett's best man, it just seemed right somehow.

I moved towards the mirror and fixed my hair, just as Esme walked in.

"Oh, Rose. You look beautiful!" she cried. I giggled and smiled.

"I just need my dress" I said. Esme helped me place it on, easing it over my hair and makeup and she tied the sash at the back. I smiled and then turned to her, feeling worried.

"Do you think Emmett will like it?" I asked her, Esme chuckled and nodded. She handed me a blue bracelet and placed it on my arm. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Esme" I whispered. She nodded and took a deep breath. I turned to the mirror as she carefully placed my Veil on my hair. I took a deep breath and straightened up. I smoothed down the skirt on my dress and sighed. There was a knock at the door and Edward walked through, a grin on his face.

"Wow, Rosalie. You look…. Stunning" he said. I turned around and smiled at him, shyly.

"Thank you, Edward" I said, softly, bowing my head. I felt really nervous now. He walked towards me and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, Rosalie. You have no reason to be" he said, his tone soothing.

"Well I am, I can't help it" I giggled. He smiled and suddenly hugged me.

"Congratulations, Rosalie. I really am happy for you" he said, releasing me. I smiled at him gently and nodded. Edward walked out to get in position with Emmett, while Carlisle came to find me and Esme.

"It's time" he said, handing me my bouquet and offering me his arm. I smiled and accepted both. He gently led me to the beginning of the Aisle and smiled at me, a smile of Confidence.

"I just want you to know that I'm very honoured that you asked me to do this, Rosalie" he said. I smiled at him and sighed. I leaned forward to speak to him.

"Call me Rose" I whispered into his ear, smiling at the grin that crossed his face. He smiled, lovingly at Esme as she walked slowly down the aisle. I froze for a second in worry when it was our turn.

"Are you ready to do this?" Carlisle asked me. I looked down the aisle and I saw Emmett waiting for me. I think he guessed my feelings because he shot me a reassuring smile. I nodded and turned to Carlisle.

"I'm ready" I smiled. He nodded and led me down the Aisle, where The Priest, Esme, Edward and Emmett were waiting for me. Every step got easier as I realised that every step led me to Emmett. He stood there, a grin on his face, and his eyes full of love as he watched me. The Priest nodded as Carlisle brought me to the end of the aisle and kissed my forehead. He placed my hand in Emmett's and smiled. I turned to Face Emmett and I smiled radiantly. The Priest began to speak but I just tuned it out, I focused on Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen, Do you take Rosalie Hale to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked him. Emmett turned and accepted the ring from Edward with a smile. He turned back to me with a grin.

"I do" He said, slipping the ring onto my finger. I smiled as the Priest smiled and looked to me.

"Rosalie Hale, do you take Emmett Cullen to be your Lawful Wedded Husband, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked me. I turned and Esme handed me the ring with a grin. I turned to Emmett and smiled shyly.

"I do" I said, placing the ring on his finger. He grinned at me and squeezed my hand.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Emmett, you may kiss your bride" the priest said. Emmett smiled and gently pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and sighed.

"I love you, Rose" he whispered, I smiled and ran my hand through his hair.

"I love you, Emmett" I told him, giggling as he took my hand to lead me back down the Aisle as Husband and Wife. We went back to the house, to grab our bags and so we could change out of our clothes. Emmett watched me with a smile as I took of my veil. I turned to him and looked at him.

"What?" I asked him, worried. He stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked" he said, planting a kiss onto my forehead. I smiled, and Emmett grabbed his bags, and with a wink he left the room so I could get changed. I grabbed a pale pink dress and quickly slipped into it. I grabbed some matching Ballet flats and slipped them on too. I tied my hair up into a braid and sighed.

I was ready to go.

I grabbed my bags and rushed out of the room. Emmett wouldn't tell me where he was taking me, but I liked it that way.

I liked surprises.

I found Emmett waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, a smile on his face. I smiled and slipped my hand into his. Esme came up to us and hugged us both.

"Have a great time, both of you. You deserve it" she said, kissing my forehead then Emmett's. Carlisle hugged us both with a smile, as did Edward. We smiled and got into Carlisle's Mercedes.

"We'll leave the car at the Airport" Emmett said, Carlisle nodded and smiled. Emmett drove off and we were soon at the airport. He turned to me with a grin and handed me my passport and my plane ticket.

"Paris?" I said, looking up at him in shock. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He took my hand and we boarded the plane. It was a long journey, but Emmett was fine with holding me in his arms the whole way.

Everything was going to be fine, if I had Emmett by my side.

* * *

(A/N) Thanks for Reading, I Hope you like it! Please Review!


	10. A Honeymoon Full Of Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Emmett's POV.

* * *

I had to cover my ears, while Rosalie let out a shriek of delight as the plane landed in Paris. She turned and giggled at my expression.

"Thanks for Almost Deafening me, Babe" I said, she just giggled and lead me into the Airport to get our bags. I chuckled as she danced outside to stop a Taxi as I grabbed our bags. She stood there, with her suitcase in one hand and one of my bags in her other. She smiled and got into the Taxi and waited for me.

"To The Hôtel de Crillon" I said, in French. The driver nodded and he drove off. As we got near, I covered her eyes to surprise her.

"Emmett! What are you doing?" she laughed. I smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm surprising you, Rose" I said, simply. She smiled and didn't protest further. I carefully led her out of the Taxi and I grabbed our bags. I removed my hands and chuckled at her gasp.

"Welcome to the Hôtel de Crillon" I said, using a French accent. She giggled at my attempt and turned to me.

"This is so beautiful" she gasped as I lead her into the Hotel and got our suite key. I opened the door and she let out another Shriek.

"Oh Emmett! This is wonderful!" Rose gushed. I smiled and walked to the doors that led to the Balcony.

"You haven't even seen the best Part" I said, Opening them and seeing Rosalie's amazement at seeing the Eiffel Tower. She turned to me, her eyes looking at me in Awe.

"You didn't have to do all of this, Em" she said, her voice high with excitement. I smiled and brushed my fingers down her cheek.

"I wanted to, Rose. You deserve your Honeymoon to be special" I said, smiling as her eyes softened and she smiled shyly at me. She moved and wrapped her arms around my middle and my arms locked around her shoulders.

"It's already special, Emmett. I'm here with you" she whispered. I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to me. She pulled away after a minute to glance back at the tower before looking at me.

"Get Ready, Beautiful. I want to take you somewhere" I said, letting go of her and passing her suitcase to her. She smiled softly and went into the Bathroom to change. She walked out a few minutes later, wearing a Simple Dark blue dress that fell to her knees, and matching Ballet Flats. She's undone her silk Hair and she let her fall to the middle of her back.

She was Stunning.

She caught me gasping at her and she offered me a shy smile. I was the only one of our family who knew how insecure her Human life had made her feel, and I was determined to make her realise how special she was.

"You look… Beautiful" I said, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it lightly.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll love it" I said. She nodded and allowed me to lead her out of the Hotel. There was a car waiting for us with a driver, thanks to Edward.

When we were settled and the Driver began, Rosalie turned to me.

"Where are we going?" she asked me. I smiled at her inquisitiveness.

"East of Paris" I said, that was all I was going to tell her. She looked at me curiously but didn't say anymore, she contented herself by looking at Paris as it flew by the car windows.

"Vincennes?" she asked me when the car drew to a stop.

"Yep, There's something here that I think you're really going to love" I said, helping her out of the car. We walked down a remote Street, hand in hand, until we came upon a Medieval Castle.

"Em, What is this?" she asked me, her eyes widening at the sight of such a majestic Building.

"This is The Château de Vincennes. It was Built by Charles V of France in the 14th and 17th Century" I explained. "There's a dance here tonight, and we're going" her eyes widened and she looked at me in amazement.

"Emmett…" she whispered. "I'd love to go" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Perfect. Come on… you only have 3 hours to get ready" I teased her, she mock punched my arm.

"So not long enough!" she squealed. I chuckled as she pulled me back to the waiting car and instructed the driver to take us back to the hotel in perfect French. When we got back to the Hotel, I watched as Rose became a worlwind, getting ready for the dance. She walked out and tossed my a garment bag with a suit in. I chuckled and got dressed obediently.

Rose came out in a Silk chiffon Blue ball gown; she had her hair piled up on her head in a soft bun and Blue heels to match. She smiled shyly at me, feeling uneasy.

"Do I look okay?" she asked me, smoothing her dress self-consciously. I got up, with a smile and pulled a box from my pocket and handed it to her. She looked at me, confused and opened it, a gasp coming from her lips. Inside was a pair of blue earrings in the shape of a rose. She smiled at me and took them out of the box, and put them on. They finished the outfit perfectly.

"Emmett, they are beautiful" she said,

"So are you" I said, firmly.

"Thank you, I love them" she said, fixing her hair before nodded at her reflection.

"You look stunning" I whispered, walking up behind her and running my hands down her bare arms. She turned to me and pressed her lips to mine softly.

"Are you ready, Babe?" I asked, holding out my arm. She giggled and took it.

"Let's go" she said. We walked out of the hotel, Parisians smiling at us and gasping at Rosalie's beauty.

The Car was waiting and it took us back to the Castle. This time, it wasn't so quiet and peaceful, Music was blaring from the inside and the Castle hall was crowded with people. Rosalie gave my hand a comforting, reassuring squeeze. I smiled and pulled her to the dance floor for a slow dance. She smiled and rested her head against my shoulder as we swayed to the Music.

The Thirst was becoming uncomfortable but I ignored it as best as I could, I didn't want anything to spoil our Honeymoon.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked her. She smiled up at me, her happiness clearly showing.

"I'm having a wonderful time, this is Perfect Emmett. Thank you for bringing me here. I love you" she said, I smiled and kissed her gently.

"I Love you too, Rose" I said, spinning her around gently.

She was right, At this moment, It Truly was Perfect.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm sorry if My Information about The Château de Vincennes Is wrong, I did my best! Thank you for reading, Please Review!**


	11. Memories and New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note: Hey Guys, I've decided that I'll need to skip this story a few years ahead to 1950 so Alice and Jasper can join the family and then the Denali Coven will be featured in this story, and then we'll meet Bella and so on. Please Enjoy!

Rosalie's POV. – 1950.

* * *

I had to admit that I was enjoying life as a Cullen. They didn't pressure me to even change my name, although Emmett was pumped to become an 'Official Cullen' as he put it. I'd decided to keep my last name when I first joined the Family, I didn't really look like any of the Cullens anyway, but even with the last name 'Hale', I still felt like a Cullen.

It felt good to have a family that actually cared and loved you. It made me feel wanted and it actually made me feel safe, that I had so many people around me.

I actually find Edward and Carlisle's story fascinating, The Whole Story about how the Cullen Clan came to be.

I felt lonely though.

I wanted a sibling, a sister mostly. Esme and I were outnumbered in this house at the moment. It would be nice to have a sister, someone to go shopping with and have a laugh with. I had Esme, and I loved her, she's my mom, but I knew that she'd love another daughter. She's often confided in me, that she was delighted to Gain another son when I brought Emmett to Carlisle, but she'd like another Daughter to even up the odds a little.

I turned and grabbed my memory book. Since our trip to Paris for our Honeymoon, and our other trips to Europe, I'd started to put the Picture I took into a book of memories, just so I'd have something to look back on. I knew that I'd never forget my Honeymoon with Emmett, since it was so magical, but I just wanted something to prove that it actually happened, I honestly believed that this was all a dream. I started to print some more off, just for the fun of it. As every image came out on the printer, I stuck it in the book, underlining it and writing about it in Gold. It just gave me something to do that I enjoyed doing. Emmett didn't understand it; he just claimed that he'd always remember it.

I wanted to look back at Something actually worth remembering.

Emmett and Edward had gone hunting, leaving Carlisle, Esme and I alone in the house. I grabbed some more pictures and carefully stuck them into my memory book. I knew Emmett would remember it, but I didn't mind though, Esme had some from her first wedding to Carlisle, and I enjoyed looking through them, seeing their magical day, even though I wasn't even around then.

I had Edward, and he was a good brother, but I would like another female in the house, someone to go off with when I'm alone, and someone to dress up when I was bored and share clothes with. Someone who would understand my slight obsession with Fashion and Shopping. Esme shops with me, but I know she'd rather be at home, tending to her plants, or painting her pictures, she only came to make me happy. I just wanted someone I could do all those things with, who actually enjoyed it and wanted to go instead of just going to please me.

Being with the Cullens had made me fiercely protective of them, now I'd bonded with them, I didn't want to lose them. I was beginning to see that it wasn't just a coven full of Vampires, It was a family. They acted like a family, and they were proud of it.

I thought of them as family now, Esme was my mother, Edward was my Brother and Carlisle was my father.

I felt bad for not realising that Carlisle really was trying to save and help me that night, the last night of my life. If he hadn't have found me, I would have Emmett, and I wouldn't be married to the most perfect man on Earth.

As I continued with my Memory book, Something Emmett had said before he left for hunting crossed my mind

'_Is Being a Cullen always going to be this boring?'_ he'd asked me. I laughed when he said it.

I know what he means though, Emmett's previous life was one full of Action as a hunter, I know that he wants something to suddenly happen.

Emmett was always ready for a fight of whatever kind. Whether a real fight, or a play fight with Carlisle and Edward.

I knew that Emmett would defend me in a fight, I knew he would defend any Cullen, he felt loyalty to them. So did I, I did now at least.

As I sat, engrossed in my thoughts, I heard Esme and Carlisle stiffen downstairs and Esme let out a quiet gasp. I hurried down the stairs and came to a stop next to Esme's side.

"What is it?" I asked Carlisle, taking Esme's hand in mine.

"Vampire. There are two of them" Esme said.

"Let's not do anything unless they do something first" Carlisle said. Esme and I nodded as there was a knock at the door and Esme flew up to answer it.

"Hello!" A Short pixie girl said, standing with her, was a man covered in battle scars, I assumed they were mates. "I'm Alice, and This is Jasper, and you're Esme" Esme nodded shocked.

"We would like to join your family" she said, her voice high with excitement. Carlisle, Esme and I looked at each other in surprise and shock.

Emmett was wrong, Being a Cullen is definitely _not_ boring!


	12. A Complete Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! -Rosalie's POV.

(A/N) I know there have been many versions of Alice and Jasper arriving at the Cullens, But I wanted to change it so Alice was a little nervous of wondering if they would let her stay there, instead of her just believing she could stay there.

Enjoy!

* * *

I looked at the little girl and her Mate in shock and disbelief.

How many fights had this man been in?

The girl was small with short cropped hair, pointing in every direction possible. The man was tall, with wavy blonde hair and cowboy-like-boots on his feet.

How did they come to find us?

I couldn't help but smile at the way he smiled lovingly down at the pixie girl; I could tell they were in Love. I saw Esme's happy smile as Jasper squeezed the girl's hand. They were so in love, it was private love but something that was so obviously there and something that was so real. She looked back at him the same way.

"Do come in" Esme said, ushering them in. Carlisle watched, his eyes amused as Alice danced in, pulling Jasper in after her. Alice took a seat and smiled at us all, but I could see a hint of nervousness in her smile, the man obviously could too as he began to rob soothing circles into the soothing skin of her right hand, that was clasped in his.

"How did you find us?" Carlisle asked her, his brow furrowing in confusion. Alice turned to the man beside her and he nodded, cracking a small smile. Alice turned back to Carlisle and smiled.

"I can see the future, and I saw myself and Jasper joining your family. That's how I know who you are, and I know that Emmett and Edward will be back from their hunt in 18 minutes." she explained. Carlisle looked amazed and intrigued, Esme looked happy and excited.

I didn't know how to feel.

I caught sight of the scars on his arms and I felt a pang of sympathy for this man.

"Where did those scars come from?" I asked him, softly. He froze and turned to Alice. She smiled and nodded reassuringly. So, Stuttering and choking, Jasper told us his story. He told us about Maria and the newborns, and leaving with Peter and Charlotte and finding Alice in the Diner in Philadelphia. I smiled at the last part, Jasper didn't realise that he was reaching for Alice's hand as he spoke. She smiled up shyly at him and giggled. Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other lovingly. He also told us about his power to manipulate emotions and Carlisle told him about Edward's mind reading power.

"We've been searching for you for about 2 years" Alice said, her voice hopeful, "We would love to stay here, but only if everyone else is okay with it"

I smiled at that, happy that she was thinking of our feelings towards them staying with us, and giving us an option. Esme and Carlisle looked at me and I nodded, realising that I might be getting my wish.

"We would love for you both to stay! Alice and Jasper… Welcome to the family" Carlisle said, walking up to hug the girl and shake Jasper's hand. Esme moved forward next and very gently hugged Jasper and then Alice.

"Welcome Home, Dears" she said, making them both smile. Alice looked towards me and offered me a shy smile.

"Go and Pick a room" Esme said, ecstatic at having a new son and daughter. Alice smiled and ran off with Jasper in tow. I followed, I was curious to get to know them.

I found them; peaking in the rooms and a wicked Idea came to me.

"Hey Guys, follow me" I said, with a small smile. I lead them to Edward's room and turned to them. "You guys can have this room"

"Isn't this room taken?" Jasper asked me, his voice quiet and rough. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's Edward. But it's okay, he won't mind. Besides, it has the best view, right?" I said, Alice nodded and together, we moved Edward's stuff into the Garage and remodelled his room. With a giggle, I lead Alice and Jasper downstairs when I smelt Emmett and Edward coming towards us.

They walked in, laughing as they always did when they hunted together. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Alice and Jasper standing next to me. Edward looked amazed as his eyes locked onto Alice, and Emmett grinned at Jasper, who smiled back shyly and then grinned at Alice. Carlisle hastened to explain.

"This is Alice and Her mate, Jasper. They've been searching for us for two years to join our family, and we've agreed" Carlisle said.

"Looks like I got a new Brother and Sister! I'm Emmett by the way" he said, moving to Clap Jasper's shoulder. Jasper looked worried but smiled when Alice nodded reassuringly at him. He then walked over to Alice and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Hey, Shorty!" He said, chuckling at Alice's expression, but she grinned at him.

"Hey, Emmett" she said. He chuckled and set her down, before walking to me and kissing my forehead. Edward walked forward and extended his hand to Jasper, who took it and shook it. He walked to Alice and grinned.

"So, we're meant to be like True Siblings, Huh Alice?" He asked, and Alice grinned at him.

"So are you staying?" Emmett asked them. Jasper looked at Alice and nodded.

"If you'll have us!" Alice said. We laughed and sat down to talk.

I Looked around at my Mother, Father, My Brother, My Husband and my new Brother and Sister,

My Family was Complete.

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you for Reading, Please Review!**


	13. Understanding Them

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight.

Emmett's POV.

* * *

I was happy that I had another Brother and A New Sister.

But just because I was happy that we had more family members, it didn't mean I understood them.

They had been here for a week and I didn't understand their relationship.

They were so private about it. I mean, that wasn't a bad thing, because Carlisle and Esme are private about theirs, but at least they kiss and hold hands! Jasper just tended to follow Alice everywhere, seeming to be protecting her from everything and everyone he though could be a possible danger to her. Rose thought it was sweet, their connection, and I suppose it is in a way.

I decided to take Rosalie and Esme hunting with Carlisle, as they've not hunting in 2 weeks. I sat there; smiling as Rosalie gracefully leapt onto the Elk and began drinking. Esme and Carlisle sat by my side, talking before falling silent, their eyes transfixed onto something.

Alice and Jasper stood a while away, his arms were locked around her waist and she was smiling at him. It was like the world had melted away and it was just them. I felt amazed at the love his eyes held for that little pixie in his arms, you could tell by that one glance, that he loved her more than anything in the world, and I knew that because it was the same way Carlisle looked at Esme, and I knew that I looked at Rose like that.

I wanted to move, to give them some privacy, but Rose was watching them too, Esme at her side, both of them with small smiles on their faces. Alice took Jasper's hand and led him back to the house. When we were done, we followed them back to the house and were met with a surprise. Alice and Jasper had turned to look at us and we got a real first look at their eyes.

They were golden.

Carlisle looked surprised but happy to see that they were so dedicated to this diet. Esme, Edward and Rose also looked pleased, but I was a little confused.

How did they know that we hunted animals, and If they were Non- vegetarian vampires, how did they find that Animals help our thirst too? Just as I was about to ask them, Rose beat me to the punch.

"How come your eyes are golden? I mean, Pure Golden" she asked. Alice smiled up at Jasper and he smiled.

"While I was waiting for Jasper, I saw us living with your family, so I began practicing your diet, and I taught Jasper too" Alice explained. Carlisle looked impressed.

"Was it difficult?" he asked, leading them into the house and gesturing for them to take a seat. Alice nodded and Jasper did too.

"More so for me, than Alice." Jasper said, quietly. Esme nodded, understandingly and smiled at him softly. I watched as Alice stood up with Jasper and turned to leave until Esme stopped him.

"Jasper, I'm visiting a bookstore tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to join me?" she offered softly. Jasper nodded and smiled a slight smile.

"I'd like that" he said in his rough voice. I chuckled when Alice winked at Edward, who gave her a knowing glance as she and Jasper left the room to go upstairs to their room, Alice's fingers rubbing the scars on his wrist.

It was useful having a Psychic for a sister, but it was annoying for Edward though. He and Alice became like real siblings, teasing each other and leaning on each other whenever Alice has a vision, she doesn't like.

Carlisle and Edward decided to take Jasper hunting, and that left Esme, Alice, Rose and I just launching around, bored. Esme was drawing on her sketch pad, while Alice was watching her envy in her eyes. Esme looked up at her and smiled.

"Do you draw, Alice?" she asked her. Alice bit her lip and shook her head.

"I've always wanted to see if I could" Alice answered, her voice wistful. Esme smiled and handed Alice her pad, after drawing a simple Patten, and telling her to copy it. Alice did and it showed a perfect replica. Rosalie smiled and praised her before leaning towards her.

"Alice, I was wondering whether you wanted to go shopping with me sometime?" she asked Alice. Alice smiled and nodded shyly at Rosalie. Esme, who had left the room, came back with a fresh drawing pad and handed it to Alice.

"For you to practice on" she said, smiling at her new Daughter. Alice smiled and hugged her before running upstairs with her new gift. Esme chuckled and smiled at us.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Esme said, Rosalie nodded and smiled her beautiful smile.

"Yes, she's very sweet. I think that she and Jasper are perfect for one another." Rose said, brushing her blonde curls away from her face, Her Comment made Esme nod and smile at her.

"I'm glad they found us, I'm glad they have a home now" I Jumped in, making Rosalie smile and squeeze my hand. I smiled, not know what I would do without this angel in my life. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper come home then, their eyes matching gold. They smiled at us, though Jasper's smile was a little uneasy.

Carlisle smiled at his newest son and handed him a book from the table.

"Jasper, you are more than welcome to borrow any books that might interest you, you are part of this family now" Carlisle said. Jasper smiled at him, a real genuine smile.

Alice suddenly shot down the stairs, winking at a grinning Edward, like he was part of a secret that we didn't know. She kissed Jasper's cheek and settled against his side.

"There's a storm coming… We know that you play baseball and I was wondering if we could play with you?" she asked us, her voice high with excitement, we all exchanged glances and grins. We nodded towards them and we all shot up to our rooms to get ready.

Time to play some baseball!

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for Reading, Please Review!


	14. Baseball And A Happy Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Rosalie's POV

* * *

I ran up the stairs to get changed for Baseball. While I hunted for my clothes, my thoughts drifted.

I was so happy to have Alice and Jasper here with us. Carlisle had decided that Since Jasper and I have blonde hair, that it would be better if we were passed off as twins, So Jasper took my Last Name, While Alice took 'Cullen' as hers.

Carlisle had decided that in order to fit in here, we had to go to High School… yeah, because that's going to work out (!)

Carlisle had thought up at cover story for us; Alice, Emmett and Edward were to be Carlisle and Esme's adopted children, while Jasper and I were Esme's Nephew and Niece, and we were orphaned twins. I smiled as I remembered Emmett's declaration that the Cullens were very close siblings. He's really bonded with Alice and Jasper, we all had. Jasper found it hard to stick to our diet, but he had Alice and the rest of us to help him.

Jasper was quite hesitant at first, but I could see that he was trying to trust us. Alice trusted us already, we could all see that. But I could also see nervousness in her eyes, she was wary of us and she wasn't trying to show it.

Carlisle decided to have one of his Infamous Family meetings. Us, who were used to them, just rolled our eyes but Alice looked interested and curious, but then declared that it would have to wait until after Baseball.

I heard Alice reassuring Jasper in their bedroom.

"I haven't played before" He told her, his voice hushed, but also amused. I heard Alice's Bell-like Giggle ring through the house.

"Neither have I, Remember? We'll be fine, I promise, Jazz" she said, her voice soft with Love and comfort. He sighed and I heard movement, I guessed he was hugging her.

"I believe you" he whispered, chuckling.

"Good. Hey, I love you, you know that?" she asked him, her voice soft.

"I know. I love you too" he said, a smile in his voice. I smiled at their quiet declaration of their love. As I placed my cap on my head, two strong arms snaked around my waist. I sighed and leaned into his arms. He pressed a kiss to my head and sighed.

"You okay?" he asked, worriedly. I nodded my head and flashed him a smile.

"I'm fine. Just….Alice and Jasper seem perfect for one another, don't they?" I asked him, he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, they are. And you are perfect for me" he said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and turned in his arms to face him. I leaned up and gently touched my lips with his. He smiled and tightened his arms around my waist before pulling back.

"Ready for some Baseball?" He asked, eagerly, making me giggle. I nodded and took his hand.

"Let's go" I said and we sprinted out of the room, to the living room where Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper were waiting. I looked around trying to spot my sister, but I failed.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Jasper. He offered me a smile and cleared his throat.

"She'll be along in a moment" He said formally. I nodded, and enough a second later, Alice flittered down the stairs, a strained expression on her face.

"Alice?" Jasper said, worried. He and Edward flashed to her side in a moment. Her eyes locked with Jasper's but they kept sneaking glances to Edward, whose face was calm but his eyes were hard. Edward then turned to the worried glances of the rest of us.

"You guys should go ahead, Alice and I will be along soon" Edward said. Emmett, Carlisle and I nodded, Esme nodded reluctantly, but Jasper didn't move from his position next to Alice. She turned to him and put a hand against his cheek.

"Go. Edward and I just need to talk about something" she said, her eyes pleading. Jasper nodded and kissed her forehead before nodding with Edward and leaving the house, the rest of us following him

We got to the clearing and began stretching and warming up. Carlisle and Esme showed Jasper how to play just as Alice and Edward arrived.

Edward put Alice through the paces as she wanted to be the pitcher and then Carlisle called us to order.

"Team Captains… Alice and Emmett" he said, smiling at a beaming Alice. "Pick your teams"

"Alice, you go first" Emmett said, winking at me. She nodded and turned to us.

"I Pick Jasper" she said in her soprano Voice. Jasper smiled gratefully and walked to her side. Emmett nodded and pointed to me.

"I pick Rose" he said, I giggled and walked to his side and kissed his cheek.

"I Pick Edward" she said, winking at him. Emmett smiled and chose Carlisle. Esme decided to referee and the game began with Emmett's team batting.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound, a look of concentration in her eyes as Edward nodded at her.

As usual for Em he insisted on going first. I watched as she stood motionless and then threw the ball into Edward's waiting hand.

"Strike one!" Esme called from behind him (at a safe distance). Alice stuck out her tongue at Emmett as he howled in rage. She giggled and smile sweetly at him.

"Yeah, just try that again," he shouted, crouching back into position with an intent glare.

They were unable to strike him out and we were winning so far.

Then Carlisle was up, I wanted our team to win!He hit a home run and Our side gained two points.

The game went on all afternoon, since we play 18 innings. By the time we were at the bottom of the 18th, the storm was almost over. And worse – the game was tied!

Alice was really good at Pitching; it was like she'd been doing it all her life!

As the teams were switched, Emmett let me be the pitcher and he was the catcher. Jasper walked forwards slowly and looked towards Alice who nodded reassuringly at him.

Jasper's bat connected to the ball with a resounding thwack. Oops – that was the third aluminium bat we'd dented today! Not to mention the seven busted baseballs …

"Go, Jasper, go!" Alice shrieked excitedly, rushing toward third as Carlisle took off after the ball.

With the two-run homer, they took the game. I smiled and shook hands with the winners, giving Alice and Jasper a smile.

"You guys are really good. If you hadn't have needed help, I would have thought that you'd been playing this game all of your life!" I said, smiling warmly at them. They smiled and thanked me before Edward strolled over.

"Alice, Jasper? Will you come hunting with me?" he asked. Alice and Jasper nodded and they ran off together. I watched them go and smiled as Emmett took myhand.

As the remaining Cullens walked towards the house, I found myself wondering how we could ever have been without Alice and Jasper, they fit in like they were always there, because they belonged her with us.

One thing was certain: Our Family was complete and we couldn't be happier!


	15. Do We Have To Go?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Emmett's POV.

* * *

Today was a day that I had mixed feelings about. Today was our very first day of High School. Edward and I didn't care about it, content to just do whatever. Rose and Alice on the other hand, were excited and had went on a huge shopping spree to get clothes for us for the first day. I didn't want to go, But Rosalie was fine with Going with Alice, she said she wanted to get to know her better. So Anyway, I Just Have One Small Question...

Do we _have_ to go to High School?

I walked down the stairs to see Carlisle and Esme talking quietly, I decided to not interrupt. Edward was playing one of Alice's favourite pieces on the piano, to try and calm Jasper, who stood rigidly, looking out of the window. He was missing Alice, I realised. I smiled at him, I missed Rose too, But With Jasper, It was different... He and Alice hadn't been seperated since they met.

"Jasper" Carlisle spoke quietly, "She'll be home soon"

"Yes, Dear. Maybe it's good that she's out with Rosalie, gives them a chance to bond" Esme spoke up, her voice soft. Jasper turned and gave Esme a shy smile.

"Rosalie already likes Alice enormously" Edward put in, still playing Alice's favourite piece, a smile on his face, "She'll look after her, Jasper". Jasper seemed to relax at Edward's soothing words and he took a seat and this gave Carlisle a chance to speak to him about books, and soon they were engaged in a looooooooong conversation.

I sat down next to Esme and frowned. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little nervous about going to High School…. It just seems strange somehow for a vampire. As I was about to say so to Carlisle, Alice and Rose glided in, both carrying multiple shopping bags. While Rosalie gave me a grin and walked upstairs, Alice dropped her bags and moved to Jasper's side, and she took his hand, making him breathe a sigh of relief. They zoomed out of door and out of sight as I followed Rose upstairs.

She was putting her clothes away and humming to herself when I walked in and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You had fun?" I asked, kissing her hair. She smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, it was good. Ready for tomorrow?" she asked, turning in my arms to face me. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Not really…. I know you are though… why?" I asked her. She smiled and playfully shook her head at me.

"High School's important, Emmett" she said, kissing my forehead and skipping out of the room. I chuckled and shook my head.

Before we knew it, it was time to head to the school. Rose and I would be Juniors, while Edward and Alice would be Sophomores. Jasper didn't want to come yet, he said he didn't feel strong enough and he was having a hard time letting Alice go too. I sat downstairs with Edward, waiting for Rose and Alice to come down. We couldn't help but overhear Alice and Jasper' conversation.

"I don't want you to go" Jasper's pleading voice came. Alice's bell-like giggle ran around the house.

"I know, Jazz. I don't want to go either, but it's easier for the story" She said, in a sad tone. Jasper sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm just gonna miss you. We haven't been apart since we found each other" he said. Alice giggled and we heard her move in his arms.

"I know we haven't. But it's just one day, and I'll be back before you know it, I promise" she said. Jasper sighed.

"Fine, I'll miss you" he said, chuckling. Alice giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you too" she said, before sprinted down the stairs, Rosalie finally following her, her soft hair down her back and a smile on her face. Rose walked to me and took my hand, while Alice hesitated at the bottom of the stairs. Edward walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Alice, I promise you, if you see something to do with him or you just need to come back, we will" Edward said. Edward's words relaxed Alice and Jasper breathed a sigh of relief from upstairs.

'Masterson High School' The sign announced as we arrived and got our timetables. The day blurred by until we got to lunch.

When we walked in the cafeteria, Alice and Rosalie got hit on by 10 boys. Rosalie just ignored it, but It was really bothering me. Edward looked angry aswell when it began, as he was defending Alice, I wanted to break the table in half but I calmed down when Rose made a rude gesture at the admirers. So when we reached the Cullen table, a guy ran up and kissed and I mean KISSED Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie stood up and turned to the guy. The guy had a mocking smile on his face but Rosalie SLAPPED that smile right off. I stood up then and took Rosalie's hand and said:

"Do that to my Girlfriend again and you won't be walking… got it?!" The guy nodded and ran off. Rosalie grinned and kissed my cheek as we sat down again.

"It's okay, Em. Just ignore them" She soothed me. I nodded, for her sake, and tried to forget about it. We kept getting stared at and now it was creeping me out. We wern't anything out of the Ordinary... Well Apart from being Mythical Creatures, that Drink Animal Blood, Can Have Special Powers and Sparkle In The Sun... What was I saying... Oh Yeah!

Who knew High School was so difficult?!

* * *

A/N) Hey Everyone! I am SOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been so Busy and I Just Didn't have the time! But Now Everything's back to Normal, I can Update! Thank You for Reading and Please Review! x


	16. A Vision, Reassurance And A Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Rosalie's POV

* * *

We had been in High school for 4 weeks, and the staring had stopped, more or less. Alice looked worried all lunchtime. I watched her, feeling concern for her as Edward's eyes locked onto hers. They'd discovered how to have some telepathic conversation and it was irritating, but it was also interesting.

Alice's face suddenly went black and she slumped back into her chair as she watched a vision play out before her eyes. Edward gasped and his eyes watched Alice as she slowly came back to the present.

"I have to go. I have to help him" she whispered. So something was wrong with Jasper?

"Alice… what is it?" Emmett asked, leaning towards his favourite sister. She shook her head slowly and her eyes locked onto Edward.

"Edward…." She whispered. He stood up and nodded.

"We need to go… Emmett, I don't know if you and Rosalie want to come but…" he trailed off. I stood up and nodded.

"We're coming. Family sticks together, right?" I said, Emmett stood up too and nodded. Alice smiled and reached for my hand, which I took in mine and I squeezed it reassuringly.

"Jasper's going to be fine" I told her, wanting to make her believe me. Emmett and Edward exchanged smiles before Edward took a step forward.

"I'll call Carlisle and I'll talk to the office about letting us out" he said, before walking away. Emmett nodded and walked forward too.

"I'll get the car ready" he said. "Don't worry, Little Sis. Jasper's going to be fine" he touched her shoulder as he passed us. Alice looked at me, worry in her eyes.

"What did you see him doing, Alice?" I asked her gently. She unfocused her eyes for a minute before blinking at me.

"He's gone hunting alone…. There are humans in the woods…He's running from the woods and Carlisle's found him, but he keeps calling me" she gulped, her voice confused. I gasped and closed my eyes, just as Edward came back.

"Carlisle's going to call the school. Come on. Let's go" He said. I kept Alice's hand in mine as we walked towards Emmett, who was waiting for us in the car.

Emmett gave Edward the Wheel and Alice sat in the front with him, while Em and I sat in the back, both of us feeling nervous.

We made it home in ten minutes, and Carlisle and Esme were on the porch, waiting for us.

"Jasper's In your room, Alice" Esme said, quietly. Alice nodded and made to walk away but then she stopped and turned to us.

"Thank you" she said, we nodded and gave her a smile before she zoomed off to Jasper. We sat down in the living room and looked at each other, all of us feeling worried. We heard Alice and Jasper's muffled conversation.

"I'm proud of you, Jasper" she told him, we heard the bed creek and we guessed they were sitting on it.

"What? I was stupid… I went hunting alone, and I wasn't supposed to, Alice, I should have gone with Carlisle, or Esme or I should have waited for one of you to come back. What if I had messed up? Then they wouldn't let me stay here… I'd have to go and then I'd know how upset you'd be because I'd messed this up for you" he whispered, his voice harsh with self-loathing.

"Stop that, now, Jasper. You didn't mess up, and I'm proud of you because you ran away without hurting them…" she said, her voice soft. "How did you do that?" Jasper gulped and sighed.

"I thought of you…" he whispered, shyly. Alice gasped and giggled.

"I Love you, Jasper Whitlock" she whispered, and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Darlin'" he replied, his southern Accent slipping out. I smiled at Esme and Carlisle, happy that things had been sorted out. Carlisle looked troubled though, but he straightened his face just as Alice and Jasper came down the stair-case. They sat down and Jasper pulled Alice onto his lap and into his arms.

"Jasper." Carlisle said, in a serious tone. Jasper's eyes flashed up to him at once, while Alice's eyes followed, but she smiled at Carlisle. "I don't want you, or Alice or any of you, to think that Esme and I won't allow you to stay here, if you slip. We are a family, and your place in this family will never be in question. I don't want you to think that we're going to ask you to leave. We will never do that"

Alice smiled and nodded, before turning her eyes to Jasper, who gave Carlisle a grateful smile.

"Thank you" He whispered. Carlisle nodded, and smiled as Jasper kissed Alice's head and buried his face in her raven-hair.

I could see how much Jasper depended on Alice, and now he handled her like a small doll, like she could break at any moment.

I was glad that Jasper found the strength to run away from the blood, I was glad that he'd been reassured that no matter what, he could stay here.

Jasper's eyes caught Emmett and Edward's and they both nodded as Jasper gestured silently to Alice. The boys seemed willing enough to help him with what he needed. Alice seemed none the wiser as Jasper conversed silently with his brothers. Alice turned suddenly and smiled up at Jasper, who grinned back and then winked at Em and Edward, who grinned back at him.

What was he keeping from her?

Whatever it was, he needed help… and Edward, Emmett and even Carlisle would help him… so if they know… why couldn't I and Esme know? Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle stood up to go hunting, leaving Edward, Em and I alone.

A perfect time to ask.

I followed Emmett up to our room and I stood there, my hands on my hips.

"Emmett, what's going on? What does Jasper need help with?" I asked. He grinned and walked to me and moved his lips to my ear.

"You can't tell anyone" he said.

"I won't, I promise" I said. He nodded and whispered Jasper's plan in my ear, making me squeal with delight.

Tomorrow is going to be a great day!

* * *

(A/N) I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please review! xx


	17. Re-visiting The Good Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Emmett's POV.

* * *

I smiled as Rosalie let out a shriek as I told her Jasper's plan. Rosalie loved this sort of thing.

"That's so amazing! She's going to love it!" she said, beaming at me. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go with Jasper, Edward and Esme to look at some rings… want to come?" I asked her, she shook her head thoughtfully.

"No, it's okay, I'll go and try to keep Alice away from seeing anything" she said. I nodded, gave her a kiss on the forehead before running out and finding Jasper waiting for me and Edward. Esme walked in, a smile on her face.

Alice came skipping down the stairs with Rose at her side. Alice gave Jasper a kiss, before running out with Rose, probably going to a mall…. Jasper winked at us and sped out to Edward's Volvo.

We arrived in the town and we went to numerous jewellers, trying to find a ring that Alice would like… but Jasper dislikes all of them.

"Esme, what am I supposed to do?" he asked, turning to our Mother figure in despair. She gave him a smile.

"Jasper, it's okay. Emmett got his custom-made, and Carlisle gave me my mother's ring… you'll think of something that will show your love for Alice" she said, soothingly. Jasper sighed and surveyed the rings again.

"It just has to be perfect" Jasper whispered.

Edward sighed and walked forward.

"I don't think Emmett and I are being much help. We'll send Rosalie here, and we'll spend some time with Alice" he said, I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! I don't mind spending time with my Lil' sis" I said, rubbing my hands together. Jasper chuckled and nodded. I pulled out my cell and send a text to Rose, incase Alice was with her.

'_Hey you, Jasper wants you to come and help with the ring, Edward and I will stay with Alice, it'll be a blast… what do you say? Em'_ I typed before sending it. I got a reply almost at once.

'_Sure thing, I'm on my way, Alice said she's happy that you want to spend time with her... I love you, Em. –R_'. I smiled and texted back.

'_What can I say? I love spending time with Shorty! I love you too- Em' _I sent, before putting my phone away.

"She's on her way, and on that note, Edward and I are going to babysit Shorty" I chuckled at the glare I got from Jasper.

We got back to the house, and Alice was there, running her fingers across the piano keys.

"Hey Shorty!" I said, sliding onto the bench next to her and giving her a one-armed hug. She giggled at me.

"Hey, Em. Hey Edward… where's Jasper?" she said, greeting us both.

"He's With Esme and Rosalie, Alice. They're in bookstores and the like" Edward said. Jasper hadn't decided anything, so Alice couldn't see his plan. Edward walked up and threw me off the piano bench.

"Ow. Thanks Edward, getting thrown off the bench was my plan all along" I said sarcastically, Alice began to giggle.

"I could teach you to play, If you'd like?" Edward offered, I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Alice's eyes lit up but I sighed and leaped onto the bench, the force of my leap making Edward fall off.

"Boring! We are allowed to have fun, you know!" I said, grinning at them. Edward rolled his eyes, but Alice giggled.

"What do you want to do then?" Alice asked me.

"Baseball, of course!" I said, folding my arms and smirking. Alice's eyes widened and Edward slapped the back of my head.

"Hey!" I protested. Alice giggled and Edward just pulled a face.

"Emmett, how can we play baseball with 3 people?" Alice asked me, confused.

"Watch and Learn, Little Sister" I said, walking out to get the bats and the balls.

"I'll watch, but I won't learn" Alice giggled to Edward.

"I heard that!" I called back to the muffled chuckles.

"I think that was the plan!" Edward called back, laughing.

"Whatever. Come on…. Race ya!" I said, poking my head into the living room, winking and bolting off.

I heard their footsteps behind me, Edward zoomed past me, and Alice was hot on his heels, as she breezed past me, giggling.

"Bye, Emmett!" she called back. I growled and hurried to catch them. They were sitting in the clearing when I arrived.

I had no idea what to do.

"This is going to be difficult!" Alice stated, watching me. I sighed and turned to Edward, a grin stretching across my face.

"Hey, Alice? Ever seen two vampires wrestle?" I questioned. She looked at me in surprise and she shook her head.

"Well you're about to" I said, as I jumped at Edward. He grinned and we fell into the mud and wrestled.

"Omg, you guys!" Alice laughed. I winked at Edward and I threw some mud at her. "Oh No You DIDN'T!" She shrieked. She leapt onto us and buried us in mud as Edward and I tried to grab her to cover her.

"What in the world is going on here?" Esme's voice said. We all stopped and saw Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie laughing.

Alice bounced up and went to Jasper, who chuckled, seeing her covered in mud.

"Wow…" he said, laughing. Alice giggled.

"Come on… back to the house and get cleaned up" Esme said, chuckling.

"Alice, Edward… Race ya!" I said, before shooting off.

"He'll never learn will he?" I heard Alice say, and they shot off, after me. I ran like my life depended on it…

They still beat me.

After getting cleaned up, Esme and Rose were with Alice, showing them a dress they'd bought in the mall before they'd come home. It was a casual dress, and since Alice's clothes were ruined, they gave it to her to wear.

She walked downstairs and playfully glared at me and Edward, before sitting next to Jasper on the couch.

"Thanks for the mud… I appreciated it" she said to us, giggling. Edward chuckled and looked down, but l grinned.

"You're welcome, sis! Besides, we're even, I got covered too" I said, making her grin. Jasper smiled and kissed Alice's hair.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, she smiled at him and winked at Edward and I.

"Yeah, It was a blast. Thank you, Edward and Em, for hanging out with me" she said, turning to us.

"Anytime, Alice" Edward said, winking at her,

"We mean that, Little Sis" I said, leaning towards her with my fist extended. She giggled and smacked it with her own. Jasper chuckled and sighed.

"I want to take you all somewhere…" Jasper said. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie were in the room in a flash and they nodded.

"Of course" Rose said, grabbing the keys and tossing them to Jasper. We knew he wanted to take Alice somewhere to propose, and he wanted us there too, but he hadn't told us where. He stood up and held his hand to Alice. She smiled and took it, squeezing it as he led us out of the door.

He took us away from Calgary and we arrived in Philadelphia. I didn't get it, but Alice suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Jasper…" she whispered. Jasper chuckled at her.

"I wanted to show our family where you found me" he explained. Carlisle smiled when Jasper said 'Our Family'.

We arrived at an empty diner, to us it didn't really matter… but to Alice and Jasper, it matters a lot. When we got out, Alice smiled at the diner, but then turned to Jazz.

"Can I? Please?" she said her voice high with excitement. Jasper chuckled,

"Of course" he said, kissing her hair as she darted off inside and sat on a stool next to the counter. Jasper began walking, and we shadowed him, a few minutes behind.

As Jasper walked in, Alice hopped off the stool and walked towards him, a smile on her face,

"You've kept me waiting a long time" she told him, giggling. We Cullens looked at each other, amazed and Confused. Suddenly Rosalie gasped.

"This is how they met" she said. We all awed and smiled. Jasper turned to us and smiled before turning back to Alice. He ducked his head and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am" he said, his accent coming out. Alice giggled, then silently held out her hand to him and he took it with no hesitation. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. We remained in the background, the moment so sweet that we didn't want to interrupt. Jasper slid down on one knee and smiled as Alice let out a gasp. I was confused… what about the ring?

"Alice, I love you. I have since I walked into this diner in 1948 and saw you waiting there for me. You saved me just when I thought that I'd be alone for ever, you changed my life for the better and you made me see there was a different life out there for me. You brought me here, to a family and you made me see that I wasn't a monster, that I'm not a monster. I don't ever want to be without you… I couldn't bare it..." he said, smiling as Alice looked down at him, her breath catching in her throat.

"Alice, will you marry me?" He asked, finally.


	18. An Answer And A Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Rosalie's POV

* * *

When we arrived at that little diner, I wasn't sure what to think. But when I watched Alice and Jasper play out their meeting, I couldn't help but lean into Emmett's side. The moment was so beautiful and romantic… they deserved that. Jasper got down on one knee and I smiled as Alice let out a gasp. It was hard to suprise someone who could see the future, but Jasper seemed to have done it!

"Alice, I love you. I have since I walked into this diner in 1948 and saw you waiting there for me. You saved me just when I thought that I'd be alone for ever, you changed my life for the better and you made me see there was a different life out there for me. You brought me here, to a family and you made me see that I wasn't a monster, that I'm not a monster. I don't ever want to be without you… I couldn't bare it..." he said, smiling as Alice looked down at him, her breath catching in her throat.

"Alice, will you marry me?" He asked, finally. Alice looked at him in amazement and shock.

"_Say Yes"_ I thought furiously in my head, Edward caught them and chuckled. Alice didn't move her eyes from Jasper and she nodded.

"Yes, I will" she whispered. He grinned and stood up and pulled a velvet box from his pocked. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful ring. He slid it onto Alice's finger and smiled.

"Jasper, It's beautiful" she whispered, looking up from the ring, to him.

"It was My Mother's…" he said, his eyes softened when he looked at Alice. "Now it's where it belongs" Alice giggled and moved into his waiting arms. We walked forward and congratulated them, while customers in the diner clapped for Alice and Jasper, aweing at the moment.

"Congratulations, Brother" Emmett said, clapping his shoulder and moving to grab Alice, "Congrats, Shorty" he said, I chuckled and moved to hug Jasper. We'd become close since they found us.

"Congratulations, Alice, Jasper" I said, releasing them.

"Thank you, Rosalie" He replied, smiling down at Alice. I gave Alice a grin and walked back to Emmett.

"They deserve this, after everything they've been though" I murmured, shaking my curls out of my face. He smiled down at me.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them" he told me, smiling as he watched our family hugging each other, excited for the Couple. In truth, I have never seen Alice that happy, or Jasper that relaxed around us.

The Rest of us decided to go home, and let Alice and Jasper stay for a while and spend some time together.

We sat in the living room, talking about Alice's reaction and the small hint of Relief we saw in Jasper's eyes when she said yes.

"They are so perfect for each other" Esme said, leaning her head onto Carlisle's shoulder. I smiled and curled up into Emmett's strong arms

"Yes, they are. They complement each other so well" I said, leaning my head back against Emmett's shoulder. His arms circled me and held me close. Edward was at his piano, playing a lovely tune he had composed.

"That's lovely, Edward" Esme said, her eyes dropping closed.

"Thank you. Jasper asked me to compose a song based on Alice" Edward chuckled, still playing with a beaming smile on his face. I smiled at how cute the tune was.

"I've thought about playing it for them at their wedding" Edward said, a smile in his voice.

"I knew there was something special about them" Esme said, smiling up at Carlisle. I smiled and looked up at Emmett.

"They just have this unique connection" Em said, kissing my forehead gently. I couldn't help but think that Emmett and I had a unique connection too. Emmett is my everything and I love him with all my heart…. I cannot imagine being a vampire without him.

Alice and Jasper walked in then, and stopped in their tracks upon hearing Edward's playing. Jasper smiled a small smile as Alice's eyes twinkled as if she was in a trance as she listened to the beautiful music Edward was making.

"Edward, It's beautiful" Alice said, her voice high with excitement. Jasper smiled and winked at Edward.

"Dance with me, Alice" Jasper said. Alice giggled and accepted his out-stretched hand, and we all watched spellbound, as they danced so beautifully around the living room. Carlisle stood up and offered his hand to Esme, who accepted and they began to slow-dance too.

Emmett wasn't much of a dancer, so I felt touched when he offered me his hand with a shy smile. I took it and he immediately pulled me into his arms as we swayed in time to the lovely music. Edward built and built it, making it sound even more beautiful then I believed possible. Alice and Jasper were so caught up with the music that they kissed. I smiled and leaned into Emmett as he carefully spun me around, I knew he'd never let me fall.

"I Love you, Rose" he whispered into my hair. I smiled and pulled him closer.

"I Love you too, Em" I replied.

We danced into the night, all of us happy and content with the one we love.

"_If I know what love is, it is because of you."_ - Hermann Hesse- Novelist and Poet.

* * *

(A/N) I am So so so sorry I haven't updated. I went to see Breaking Dawn Part 2 today and It was UNBELIEVABLE! IT WAS SOOOO AMAZING! Anyway, I Hope you liked this chapter, even though there is Very Little Rosalie/Emmett!


	19. Bad Memories Return

Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Twilight

Emmett's POV.

* * *

Today, Carlisle decided it was time for a Boys Only Hunting Trip. He wanted Jasper to bond more with us, so he felt more relaxed around us. I was all for it, I wanted Jasper to feel happy and secure around us. Unsurprisingly Rose and Alice were all for it.

"I think it's good for Jasper to bond with you" Rose said, tossing me a Jacket. I rolled me eyes and slipped it on

"I know, but we have to pack? Really?" I complained. She giggled and tossed me a bag.

"I know, But it's for Esme's piece of mind, she doesn't getting your clothes dirty and coming home covered in blood" she explained. I rolled my eyes, but packed the bag anyway, I didn't want to offend Esme. Rose sighed as I finished and zipped up my bag.

"You have fun… grab some grizzles for me" she giggled, walking into my arms as I hugged her tightly.

"I Will… what are you girls gonna do, while we're gone?" I asked her.

"Esme's taking us shopping and then we're going to give each other makeovers, and start planning Alice and Jasper's wedding" she said. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle were waiting. We were going hunting, and Carlisle had found a cabin that Esme had restored up-north, so we were going to stay there for the trip.

I raced down the stairs, where Alice and Esme were talking in hushed tones In the corner of the room. Jasper and Carlisle were watching them, concerned.

I punched their shoulders to get their attention, and they turned to scowl at me.

"Guys, come on… are we leaving or what?" I asked. They nodded, and with one last glance in our other halves' direction, we burst into a sprint and raced away.

"Getting Tired there, Emmett?" Edward smirked as he raced past me to Carlisle. I growled and quickened my pace to match Jasper's, who was just in front of me. I felt worried about Jasper, his expression was troubled when I raced past him. I called Edward's name in my mind, and he stopped and turned, giving me his undivided attention.

"What's with Jasper?" I asked him, Edward's eyes turned to a Troubled –looking Jasper.

"He's just thinking… whatever it is, he's blocking me out" Edward said, his voice worried.

"Hope he's okay, might be withdrawal symptoms from Alice" I joked, but Edward suddenly let out a growl at me, his eyes narrowing.

"_Shut up, Emmett"_ He hissed, I growled at him, I hate being told to shut up. Carlisle stood there, his eyes casting a worried glance at his newest son. Jasper refused to meet our eyes; he just kept staring at the ground.

"Jasper… Is everything alright Son?" he asked, his voice heavy with Fatherly concern. Jasper nodded.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something" He said, before taking off as he spotted a deer in the distance. We took that as our cue to go hunting. But I didn't enjoy it as usual. Jasper was being off with us… Alice and Esme talking in hushed tones…

What was going on?

I tried to block out my thoughts and focused on taking some grizzlies down. When I was done, I found Edward pacing, looking worried.

"Everything okay, Brother?" I asked him. He looked up, sharply at me and sighed.

"I think you're right, Jasper's been off with us, Esme and Alice talking about something they didn't want anyone to know… it's all connected." As he spoke, my phone chimed and I pulled it out, I'd gotten a text from Rosalie.

"I think I know what's wrong" I said, showing him the text from Rose.

"_Get Back here now… we have a problem, and we need help"_ Edward darted off into the forest to locate Carlisle and Jasper. They came at once, and we raced back to the house.

When we walked in, we found Rosalie pacing angrily, while Esme was comforting a distraught Alice.

"Rose, Alice, Esme… what's going on?" I asked. I moved to stop Rose from Pacing, while Esme went to Carlisle's side, and Jasper went to Alice's side and pulled her to him.

"Maria" Edward said, in a flat, cold voice. All eyes turned to Jasper and Alice. Esme and Alice talking quietly… Jasper being Cold with us. It all made sense. Jasper suddenly stood up and turned to us.

"Edward, Emmett, I need your help. Alice, I don't want you anywhere near Maria" he said, his voice clipped. Edward and I moved toward, ready to help him, but Alice stood up, clenching her fists.

"No. I'm staying" she said, Jasper sighed and held back a groan, while I walked to Alice's side and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Sis… Listen to him, He knows what she's like, he knows what he's saying" I said, trying to convince her. She turned her eyes on me and sighed.

"Emmett, No. I'm staying… You guys can protect me just fine" she said, stubbornly. I sighed and looked at Edward for backup.

"Alice, Jasper and Emmett are right, Jasper just wants you to be protected… he doesn't want you hurt" he soothed. Rose walked forward, a reassuring smile on her face as she looked at Alice.

"Alice, I think you should stay. I'm not going anywhere, Maria can't touch you… not with all of us in the house, and we won't let her hurt Jasper either." Rose said, her voice confident. Jasper bit back a growl, and we all walked outside, waiting for Maria to approach.

She walked forward, slowly, a snug smile gracing her face. I moved away from Rose, squeezing her hand first, before I moved to Alice's side, flanking her.

"Maria" Jasper acknowledged, nodding towards her stiffly. Maria gave him a smile, while looking at us all.

"Quite a Coven you have here, Jasper" she said, in a heavy Spanish Accent. Jasper nodded stiffly.

"Yes. We are more like a family though" Jasper retaliated, his voice hard. Maria chuckled,

"How Sweet! Introduce me then, Jasper" Maria said, in that patronizing tone. Carlisle took it upon himself to Introduce us.

"I'm Carlisle, This is my Wife, Esme, My Sons, Emmett and Edward, My Daughters, Alice and Rosalie and of course, you know Jasper." He said, waving his hand at us all.

"Lovely to Meet you all, and Judging that they are holding hands, you must Be Alice, Jasper's Mate" Maria said, walking to us, I hissed as she moved forward. She chuckled at me and turned to Jasper.

"What are you doing here, Maria?" Jasper said, his voice Ice-Cold. I mentally cheered for him.

"Can't A friend drop by?" she asked him, her arms crossed. Jasper scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you consider yourself now? And with you, Maria, you only come around when you want something" Jasper said. Maria sighed and shook her head.

"Jasper… Come back with me, I've gained all of my territories, and I can give you what you can't get here… Human Blood" she taunted him. Jasper let out a growl.

"I don't want that, Maria. I don't want any of it!" Jasper said, his voice rising.

"Jasper…" she started again.

"Enough!" I growled, stalking towards her, "Jasper doesn't want it, leave him alone, leave us all alone and go back to Texas and don't come back!" she looked at me in amazement, and bolted off at once. I turned and grinned at my family, before Alice let out a gasp.

"She's hunting in the Town, we have to go… now!" she said, as she sprinted back to the house. We followed and immediately started packing. We packed, and prepared to leave. Carlisle hurriedly dialled the Hospital and the School, announcing our leaving, and before we knew it, we were driving off, leaving Calgary behind us, in our rear View Mirror. I looked At Rose and smiled, as she squeezed my hand.

A New Town, A New Chapter in our very long lives…. Who knows where it will take us?

* * *

(A/N) Thank You For Reading, Please Review! :) xx


	20. Alaska and Fun In The Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Rosalie's POV.

* * *

I watched the house disappear as we drove away, I really loved Calgary, we had a lot of great memories there, But I wasn't mad at Jasper, of course. None of this was his doing; we'd have to move away eventually anyway.

Esme and Carlisle sat at the back of the Jeep, Alice and Jasper were riding in my car and Edward was driving Carlisle's. We were moving to a place called Denali, Alaska. I knew Alaska was a very beautiful place and I thought it would be a nice place for Alice and Jasper to have their wedding.

I didn't really want to leave Calgary, I knew that our family could have been happy there if Maria hadn't have turned up, but I understood why we needed to leave of course.

Alice hadn't let Jasper out of her sight, the past few days and I sympathized, because if it had been Emmett in Jasper's place, I would have done the same thing. If someone from Emmet's past had showed up, I would never let Emmett out of my sight ever again, so it was natural for Alice to feel the same.

Emmett seemed fine with moving, he'd started complaining that Calgary was boring him and he wanted somewhere with a sense of adventure.

Carlisle seemed the sense of Adventure, Emmett was pining for is in Alaska. Esme had already restored a house for us, so living there would be no problem.

Emmett had started thinking that it was time for him and me to have another wedding, but I didn't want to do that. I'd rather wait for Alice and Jasper to be married, and then have one of my own, instead of stealing their thunder.

"Which way to the house, Esme?" Emmett said, his voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Turn Right here, Emmett" she said softly. Emmett did so and we arrived at the most enchanting house, almost like a palace.

"Okay, I know I say this every time" I said, as we stepped out into the snow, "But Esme, this is amazing!" Esme smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

"Thank you dear" Esme said, walking to Carlisle side and taking his hand. Alice let out a gasp as she looked at the house, she giggled as a snowflake dropped on her cheek and Jasper smirked and wiped it away with his finger.

"This is amazing" Alice breathed, watching her breath come out in smoke before her. Esme smiled at Alice, before turning to us.

"So what do you think? Do you think this is a place you could call home for a while?" she asked. We nodded and Esme smiled and lead us into the amazing house.

I wandered through the house, looking into every bedroom, With Esme at my side.

"Esme, this is truly breath-taking, it's so beautiful" I said, looking around at the furnished bedrooms in wonder. Esme opened her mouth to reply, when we heard a shriek from down below. We moved into a room and looked out at the window, and we smiled at the sight.

Emmett, Alice and Jasper were tossing snow at another and chasing each other with snowballs. I blinked in surprise at seeing a smile on Jasper's face, he looked completely happy and relaxed as he chased Alice and Emmett around the garden. Jasper was really started to fit in and relax. Even though he would be stiff with us sometimes, Alice and Edward teamed up to help him get over that and spend some time with the rest of us. It seemed to be working.

"Ahh!" Alice shrieked, laughing as Emmett grabbed her waist and pulled her down into the snow. Jasper let out a chuckle as he started pelting his brother with snow. Edward and Carlisle had come to join us at the window and watch.

"This is amazing" Alice said, laying in the snow, Emmett and Jasper beside her. "I could only dream of something like this"

"I agree with you there" Jasper said, kissing her forehead, and Emmett smirked, and Edward winked and leapt out of the window to join them. We grinned as they noisily greeted each other.

"I second that" he said, holding out his fist and smacking Alice's and then Jasper's fist with it. I suddenly caught sight of Jasper's Cullen Band resting on his wrist as he moved his arm, to throw Snow in Emmett's hair. Alice let out a laugh, and it was then I noticed she was wearing our crest on a piece of pale purple ribbon on her neck. Alice grinned and hugged Edward, before returning to her original spot. Edward and Alice were the closest siblings ever, but whenever Alice decided to let loose and just be silly, Emmett was the person she turned too, and because of that, Emmett and Alice became almost as close.

"This is the first time, I've seen Jasper smile" Carlisle said, smiling down at his happy sons and happy daughter. If they could hear us, they didn't let us know about it.

"I want to go sledding, do you want to?" Alice suddenly said, Emmett sat up and nodded eagerly.

"We should totally do that… there's a massive hill not too far from here that would be perfect" Emmett said, excited. Alice grinned and hi-fived him.

"Edward, Jazz, you in?" Alice asked, turning to her mate and brother. Jasper chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I think it will be awesome" he said, squeezing Alice's hand. Edward nodded too,

"Yeah, we should do that. I'm in" he said, hi-fiving his siblings. Alice stood up, and extended a hand to Jasper, who grinned and took it at once.

"I saw a Ski Store a few miles back, I'll go and get us some sleds" Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'll go too, you might need some help" Jasper said, quietly. Alice and Edward grinned at another and Emmett nodded.

"Sure! Let's go, see you guys later" Emmett said, grinning at his siblings. Jasper smiled and kissed Alice's cheek before leaving with Emmett. We watched as Edward and Alice turned to each other and hi-fived.

"Result!" Alice said, Edward grinned and nodded.

"Seems to be working" Edward said his voice soft and a little sad. Alice picked up on it at once.

"Are you alright?" She asked, he nodded and then shook his head.

"I wish I had a mate…" he confessed. Alice's eyes snapped up and she nodded, understandingly. "I look at you and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett… and I just wish I had someone to love and someone to love me" Alice nodded.

"I kind of understand where you're coming from" Alice said. "When I woke I was alone, I didn't know who I was, where I was, or what had happened to me" she took a deep breath. Emmett and Jasper came back that moment and walked into the room with us. Emmett's arm moved around my waist, pulling me to him while Esme took Jasper's hand in hers.

"I didn't know what to do, or where to go" she said, her voice soft.

"Then you got a vision of Jasper" Edward said, his voice interested.

"Yes, and suddenly my life had meaning. I knew I was supposed to be with him, and I knew I was supposed to find him. So while I waited, I got a vision of the Cullens so I started to practice the diet. I waited so long for him, when I arrived in that diner. But it didn't matter how long I waited. I remember the giddy feeling I got in my stomach when he walked in and took my outstretched hand, I'll never forget that feeling" Alice said, her voice soft, and her eyes far away. Edward smiled at the love Alice so clearly had for Jasper.

"That's a lovely story" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Edward, You'll find someone, I kept worndering if Jasper would come, because he was taking so long, but he did. So don't give up hope of finding someone, you will, I know it. You'll get your happy ending, I did" Alice said, her voice soft. I looked at Jasper, who was grinning.

"Yeah, Thanks" Edward said, hugging his little sister, before grinning. "Emmett and Jasper are back, ready to go sledding?"

Alice nodded eagerly and smiled. "Hell, yes!" she said, Edward grinned and they walked back to the house together. I turned and realised that Emmett had gone back to our new room. I walked in and saw Emmett getting things ready for Sledding.

"Hey, Beautiful" he said, as I moved towards him.

"Hey, Handsome" I replied. Grabbing a change of clothes and going into my newly-stocked Closet that Emmett must have done.

"You didn't have to do this" I said, walking out after I changed, gesturing at the closet. He smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I did. Saved you some time" he said, walking to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"I've never been Sledding before" I whispered, he let out a laugh and kissed my forehead.

"None of us have… I might have, but I don't really remember" he said, thoughtfully. "I'll help you"

I giggled and pulled on my winter coat, and we joined the others downstairs. Jasper was smirking as Alice was bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Lead the way, Emmett" Alice said. Emmett grinned, took my hand, and made sure we all had a sled each, before he took us outside and broke into a sprint, letting us follow him.

He took us to a remote hill, but I was enormous. Alice looked down, her eyes wary.

"Did you have to pick this hill, Emmett?" Alice asked him,

"I think what Alice means is… Could you have picked a _bigger_ hill, Emmett?" Jasper said, chuckling.

"The Question is, could I have found an even bigger hill, and I don't think so! So, who's first?" Emmett said, gleefully. I chuckled and shook my head at him. Alice stopped looking worried and she grinned

"Can I go? Please?" she said, Emmett chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, Sis" He said. He and Jasper made sure Alice was safe on the sled before pushing her off. Jasper grinned as he watched Alice ride off, in the snow shrieking and laughing.

"Let's go!" Emmett said, and we all took off on our sleds. Carlisle and Esme rode together, while Emmett, Edward and I had a race. As I made my way back up the hill, I saw Alice laugh as she fell off her Sled. Jasper chuckled and purposely fell of his, just to make her feel better. It was so sweet, and so private that I felt the need to look away.

We all raced down the mountain again, switching sleds or switching partners to ride down with. I smiled at the shrieks and laughs of my family.

Finally Alice and Jasper had found a place where they felt happy and loved and safe, and funnily enough, I found that too.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading, Please review! :) xx


	21. New Friends and New Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Emmett's POV

* * *

We walked back to the house, laughing and throwing Snowballs at each other. I haven't seen Alice or Jasper for that matter, that happy in a long time; I hadn't even seen them smile that much before.

Rose and I sat in our room, cleaning ourselves after deciding to jump down the hill without a sled, it was fun, but the ending wasn't so good.

We got soaked.

"That was fun" Rose said, walking out, brushing her tangled hair. I chuckled and nodded.

"It really was… maybe we shouldn't have jumped without sleds though… bad idea" I joked, making her laugh

"Yeah, Never again!" she grinned, tying up her hair.

I chuckled and pulled her into my arms, and held her close.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked her, she nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, it was a blast, that was a good idea of yours" she said, I laughed and shook my head.

"It was all Alice, she has some pretty awesome Ideas" I explained, making Rose laugh.

God, I love that laugh!

She caught me looking at her and she chuckled.

"What?" she asked me, playfully shoving me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I Love you, You know that?" I told her, tightening my hold on her. She smiled and nodded.

"I Know, I love you too" she said, and pressed her lips to mine.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Edward were hanging out downstairs, talking when we heard Alice's voice rise with panic.

"Carlisle, we have company" she said, her voice higher than usual.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, Alice didn't appear to answer and I heard them move outside to the front of the house. Rose and I looked at another and nodded, and we moved towards the stairs, gliding swiftly down it.

We reached downstairs and went outside and found the others.

"What's going on?" Rose asked Carlisle.

"Vampires are in the Area. They want to talk" Carlisle said, calmly. I looked down at Rosalie and I saw Fire burning in her eyes.

"How many?" I asked Alice, who was leaning into Jasper's hold.

"Five. 4 Females and One Male" she informed us. Rosalie walked to Esme's side and took her hand. I walked to Carlisle and braced myself in case there was an attack waiting for us. Carlisle pulled Esme to his side and I took Rose's hand in mine, while she kept her left hand in Esme's. Edward flanked Carlisle's side and we stood there, waiting for these Vampires to come towards us. Alice stood next to Esme, her and Rose flanking her, while Jasper stood slightly in front of Alice, shielding her.

They walked forward slowly. There were 3 blondes, one of them was in front of the other two, and she seemed to be the leader. The Blondes looked related. Then a Man had his arm around a Brunette Vampire, they seemed to be a couple. Rosalie stiffened at my side and I squeezed her hand, reassuringly. Carlisle slowly walked toward them, Edward Shadowing him.

"Greetings" The Leader said, nodding towards us.

"What is your purpose here?" Carlisle asked, his voice friendly and light. The leader smiled in reply.

"I am Tanya; This is my Sister Kate, My Sister Irina, My Newest Sister Carmen and my New Brother, Eleazar. We are a Coven of Vampires and we currently have residence here" she said, introducing her family.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my Wife, Esme, My Sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper and my daughters, Rosalie and Alice" Carlisle said, waving his hand to each of us.

"It is lovely to meet you. With Golden eyes, such as ourselves, it is safe to presume that you also hunt Animals, is it so?" Carmen, the brunette Vampire asked in a Spanish brogue.

"Yes, we do. Would you like to come inside so we can discuss it?" Esme offered, they accepted and followed us into to the house. We sat down and smiled at them. I took Rose into my arms, and held her close, as she smiled up at me and kissed my cheek.

Carlisle, Edward, and Esme immediately launched into a conversation with Tanya about their diet and how their Covens had found this idea. Jasper, who was watching the Denali coven with much interest, opened his mouth to speak.

"You are Excited" He quietly said, speaking to Tanya, who looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, how did you know that?" she asked, looking at her Sisters in shock. Carlisle gave her a friendly smile and hastened to explain.

"Jasper has the power to manipulate and feel Emotions" Carlisle explained. Jasper nodded, shyly, and Eleazar gave him a smile.

"Would you care to explain, Jasper?" Eleazar asked, Jasper turned to Alice who gave him a smile.

"With this ability, I can sense the feelings of others and alter them according to my will. With it, I can resolve a tense situation peacefully or make people coexist more easily. It can also be used to enlighten someone's mood; and is very useful in resolving conflict." He explained softly.

"Fascinating, I have a power myself, one came useful for the Volturi, when I was a member of their guard" he said, we looked at him amazed.

"Why did you leave?" Rosalie asked. Eleazar smiled and took Carmen's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I found Love, and I left the Volturi in Order to be with Carmen and I haven't looked back or regretted it since" he said, smiling at Carmen, who smiled shyly back.

"What is your power, Eleazar?" Carlisle asked, interested.

"I am capable of Identifying the type and strength of supernatural gifts of vampires and humans alike." He explained. Carlisle looked very Impressed. Kate, Tanya's sister, spoke up with a gentle smile.

"I am able to create the illusion of an electrical current over my Skin. I can project the illusion of electric jolt into someone's mind with one touch. Depending on how much power I puts into it, the target can feel the equivalent of a small static shock, all the way up to an overpowering and debilitating blast ." She explained. Edward nodded and the two of them got into a discussion about that,

"Do any others of your family have special Abilities, Carlisle?" Tanya asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Edward here can read people's minds and Alice can see the future" he explained. Eleazar turned to Alice, interested in her power.

"You can see the future? How can that be?" he asked. The Denali Coven and Our Family turned to Alice, as we didn't know much about Alice's power.

"Well, My Power works by receiving visions of the future, sometimes at will. I can use it to keep tab of an object's decisions by merely focusing on it. Some visions come to me when there is a connection between myself and the source of the vision; whether it be a threat to my family or simply someone I relate to. My visions are subjective; I can only see the future once a decision affecting it has been made, and some visions are more certain than others. But the visions can change if the subject changes her/his mind, meaning sometimes it can change all too quickly for me to see clearly. If a decision still hasn't been made, the visions will remain fuzzy and unclear, and I will see different pictures until it's decided. And at times, other decisions that concern the subject can affect my visions." She explained. We listened to her, open mouthed and also feeling happy that she finally told us more about that power of hers.

"Simply Wonderful!" Kate Breathed, smiling at Alice, who grinned back.

"And you, Edward? How can you read minds? I've never heard of a vampire who could do such a thing!" Eleazar exclaimed, turning to Edward.

"My gift allows me to hear the thoughts of others in close proximity with me and see the images in their minds. Like hearing and vision, this gift behaves pretty much like a sense. A strong bond between myself and other individuals allows me to read their minds from a greater distance when I concentrate on them, though it only works within a few miles' range. Like my sister and some other gifted vampires, my ability seems to work best with other vampires." He explained.

"This is simply amazing" Carmen breathed, looking around us in wonder.

"I never thought we'd meet another family with the same way of life as ourselves" Carlisle said, happy and excited at the possibility.

"We would like to be friends, Carlisle. Our Covens are so similar and we feel like we bond with you so much, and you all truly understand our diets… we would be honoured if you would allow us to be friends of yours" Tanya said, standing up with her family.

"We would love that" Carlisle said, smiling at us when we nodded, and moved forward to embrace our new friends. Tanya and her family soon went on their way, promising to visit us again tomorrow.

As I watched Tanya and her family leave, I knew one thing, we were all going to be great friends.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry It took so Long, I Hope it was worth the wait! please Review! Thanks for reading! :) xx


	22. Bonding, Insecurities and Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Rosalie's POV.

* * *

Carlisle was so happy that we had found another Coven with the same philosophy as ours.

Emmett was amazed at the powers, the Denali Coven have, and he grew friendly with them all.

That didn't please me.

They were all so beautiful and they were so knowledgeable that I actually felt inferior to them.

Especially Tanya.

Tanya was smart and beautiful, and she acted kind of... Superior to me.

I haven't told Emmett or the others, with Jasper and Edward around, it's hard to keep your feelings and thoughts private, but I'm gonna try anyway.

I wondered about how Esme and Alice felt, but they didn't show any insecurities, they just continued on as usual. I didn't like comparing someone to someone else, but I couldn't help it with Tanya. Of course, her sisters were beautiful too, Carmen especially.

Despite everything, all the good that had happened to me, I still felt scared sometimes... Scared that Royce would still pop up somewhere, or that someone will hurt me the way Royce did.

I ran out of the house, as soon as I heard the Denali Coven arrive again. I burst through the forest, my heels barely touching the ground as I flew through the trees. Snow had begun to fall, soaking my dress and I ran on, getting as far away from them as possible.

I know I was being stupid, but ever since that night, I've been scared of my beauty. I know that sounds silly. But Royce made me afraid to be me.

Those walls I put up when I first found Emmett were coming back, they were my only means of defence.

I'm sure Tanya is a lovely person, but she flirts with Emmett in front of me, and it's not okay.

I heard someone's footsteps pounding against the thick grass, I guessed it was one of the boys as the footsteps were too light for Alice or Esme.

"Rosalie? Hey, I've been looking for you" Jasper said, awkwardly emerging from the trees. I looked up at him and gave him a smile. I wasn't that close to Jasper as I would like, but I wanted to be. He seemed like a really nice guy. We acted like siblings, but we didn't really talk.

"Hey, I just needed to get out of there, you too, huh?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Emotion overload" he said, quietly. I nodded and patted the grass. He smiled and took a seat next to me.

"So where's Alice? Aren't you two joined by the hip?" I teasingly asked him.

"She's talking to the sisters about the wedding, they've offered to help" he explained.

"Aren't you okay with that?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm excited to be married to her" he said, chuckling. "Rosalie, your emotions..." He began.

"Are running wild.. I know, sorry" I said, uneasily.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand.. It's not important anyway" I said, he shook his head, raising his eyebrows.

"Rosalie, I'd like to believe we are siblings, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything" he said, placing his hand on my arm. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I... I feel Jealous and insecure when I see Tanya and Kate flirting with Emmett, I'm sure it's completely innocent.. I've just been so protective of my heart since that night.."I said, my voice soft. Jasper nodded.

"Can I tell you a story?" He asked, and I nodded. 'Alice struggled to let me in at first.. She had woke alone, and she'd been alone, so long, just looking for me, with only her visions to guide her" he explained. I listened, shocked as Alice was completely open and in love with Jasper. He guessed my thoughts and chuckled.

"You wouldn't be able to tell that now, of course" He chuckled and I shook my head.

"But she let you in, eventually?" I asked, and he nodded. "How?"

"One night, after hunting, we sat and talked, and for some reason, she told me why she'd been so hesitant with me, she told me how she felt when that Vision ended, and she opened her eyes to the world she now lived in." he said, his voice halfway stuck in the past.

"What did you say?" I asked him, curious now. He gave me a smile and chuckled.

"I told her that I wasn't going anywhere, and that I'd never leave her, It was also the night, I told her, I loved her" he said, a grin on his face. I smiled at seeing the love in his eyes when he talked about her. "She said it back, and I felt the happiest I ever thought I could feel."

"That's a lovely story" I said, my voice soft. He smiled down at me, his eyes suddenly going serious.

"Rosalie… You should talk to Emmett, he loves you, and even if Kate and Tanya had been around when he was first changed, he_ still_ would have fallen in love with you" He said, watching me. I nodded, and stood up. Jasper stood up too and gave me a shy smile

"Thank you, Jasper. You're really a great Brother" I said, giving him a warm smile before racing back home to Emmett.

I found him, in the yard with the others, watching as Kate Demonstrated her power against Edward. Alice was there, her eyes wide with Fascination, before Jasper zoomed up behind her and kissed her cheek. Emmett turned and grinned at me, as he held out his hand to me. I took it and pulled him towards the house so we could talk.

He followed me to Carlisle's study, it was the only place, the others couldn't overhear.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing my cheek as I sat down.

"I need to talk to you" I said. He nodded.

"Sure, what's going on?" he asked. And it all came out, everything I was feeling towards Kate, and Tanya and their flirting rushed out of me, he didn't stop me, he waited patiently until I was finished.

"They were flirting with me?" he asked. I muffled a groan and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"How do you not notice?" I asked, furious. He chuckled and pulled me into his strong arms,

"Because" he said, his lips at my ear, "You are the only girl I notice, I love you, Rose. There's no need to be insecure, because there is no way I could love anyone more than I love you, You're all I've ever needed."

I giggled and leaned up to kiss him, still feeling stunned that Emmett loved me that much.

I learned a lesson today…. I should never keep my feelings in, as Telling someone makes you feel a whole lot better. I Never thought I could Love someone as Much as I love Emmett, He is Truly All I've Ever needed.

_"I love you, more than I knew I could ever love someone...Baby you're all I've ever needed." - Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed._

* * *

(A/N) Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long! I've been listening to Nikki Reed's New Song, With Her Husband, Paul McDonald and It is so WONDERFUL, Which Is also featured in Breaking Dawn Part 2 and It was the inspiration for this Chapter, so please Listen to it when Reading this! I've also been Dying to put some Jasper/Rosalie Bonding so I was Really Excited to write that. I Also Wanted to explain Alice and Jasper's Story A little more, A Lot of Fanfictions show Alice as Accepting of Jasper right away, and I Just wanted to put it when Alice waking alone had affected her more than we see... so anyway, Thank you for Reading andPlease Review! :) xx


	23. It's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Rosalie's POV

* * *

Today wasn't a very good day for me.

I've started seeing Royce everywhere and It was creeping me out. Remembering my past had to be something I hated, but I could never seem to stop it from happening.

I haven't told Emmett, I didn't want to upset him, he was so happy at the moment, he loved Alaska and he was having fun so I haven't told him yet. We were due to meet the Denalis for a huge hunting trip, so I decided to go and get ready.

As I was getting my snow clothes ready, I heard a knock at the door, making me turn around and gasp.

"Hello, Rose" The Deep Voice said.

Royce.

"Leave me Alone" I whispered. He seemed to stalk towards me, his eyes laughing. "I said, Leave me alone!"

My Scream must have alerted Emmett, since he and Alice came running into the room. I felt Emmett's arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Rose! Rose, what is it? What's wrong?" I heard Emmett's panicked voice speaking at me, and Alice's voice as she called the family, telling them something was wrong.

"Royce…" I whimpered, shaking in Emmett's arms.

"Rose, it's okay… he's gone, he's not coming back" he soothed me, clearly not understanding. I pushed away from him with a snarl.

"I'm scared, Emmett. But you clearly don't understand!" I growled ; he reached out to me and drew me back into his arms.

" I'm sorry I don't understand Rose, Shhh… Shhh, it's okay. He's gone, he can't hurt you anymore" he said, kissing my hair. I nodded and let him comfort me.

I've always hated this day, every time the date rolls around, I try to push it from my mind, but it's always going to be there.

Royce is always going to be there.

Emmett sat down on the bed, and pulled me with him, placing me on his lap and holding me close. I don't know how long we sat there for, unmoving, but Emmett didn't mind, he just held me.

There was a knock at the door, and Alice walked in, her footing uncertain.

"The Denalis are here… we're going to leave soon, are you both coming?" she asked, her voice soft. Emmett's eyes flared as he was about to make a snapping retort, I moved away from his arms and stood up.

"Yes, we're coming" I said, grabbing my coat and slipping it on. Alice nodded and left the room. Emmett stood up and sighed.

"Let's go" he said, taking my hand in his. We raced outside and found our family and the Denali Coven waiting for us. We bolted away from our home and moved north into the forest. As I was ripping into a deer, a unfamiliar scent crossed our way.

I noticed Kate, Irina and Tanya stiffen, Eleazar Growled under his breath and tighten his hold on Carmen. Carlisle and Edward shared a bleak look before their eyes flashed to the rest of us.

"Carlisle, What is it?" Emmett asked, shifting so he stood in front of me.

"The Volturi are dropping by for a visit" Carlisle said, his voice bleak. We knew that Carlisle had lived with the Volturi for a while, in the early years of his life, but we've never met them in person. Edward's eyes were locked on Alice, who was looking between Jasper and Edward.

"Did you see this, Alice?" Edward asked, in a controlled voice,

"No… I haven't seen anything like this happening" Alice answered. Alice and Jasper already knew about the Volturi for he told us Maria informed him, while he informed Alice when they met. I turned to look at Kate, Irina and Tanya and I saw fear and loathing in their eyes. None of our family knew how Kate, Irina and Tanya became Vampires, whenever we asked, they simply refused to answer.

"How Long?" Carlisle asked Alice, gently.

"Tomorrow" she whispered. Carlisle nodded, and turned to the Frozen Denali Coven.

"I don't want them coming here" Tanya hissed. I felt taken aback at her behaviour. Kate nodded, her eyes flaming, as she wrapped her arms around Tanya and Irina.

"Tanya…" Esme said, walking forward, only to be stopped by a growl.

"No! You don't get it! You don't understand our reason to hate those _Monsters! _You'll never understand it!" Kate suddenly hissed at us, furious. I blinked and looked at Carlisle in worry. He'd always said the Volturi were very civilised Vampires. Eleazar walked towards us and nodded, sadly.

"I think we should be on our way" he said, leading his family away. Tanya stopped and turned to us

"We will be here tomorrow, regardless of our feelings on them. You won't have to stand alone" she whispered, before turning and bolting off with her family at her heels. I turned to Carlisle, who had a worried look on his face. I replayed Tanya's words in my head: _'You won't have to stand alone'_… was she anticipating a fight?

I turned, and saw Edward and Alice locked onto each other, their eyes wide, their jaws set. The others stopped and stared at them too, as they silently talked with each other. They slowly turned to us, and Carlisle touched Edward's arm.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but Alice beat him to it.

"They want to meet us, they want to meet our family" she said, softly. Carlisle nodded.

"So what? They want to drop by? Have a little chat, is that it?" Emmett said, trying to lighten the Mood, Carlisle Glared at him.

"Okay, Then we will be ready" he said, squeezing Esme's hand tightly, as he turned to lead us back to the house, all thoughts of hunting forgotten. I followed slowly, as I turned to look at my kill, Royce suddenly appeared.

"Hello, Rose" he smirked. I whimpered, and Emmett broke away from his talk with Edward.

"I saw him…. Royce" I whispered. I found myself crushed to Emmett's chest.

"Rose, he's gone… he's never going to be able to hurt you again, okay? I won't let him, I promise" he said, kissing my head. I nodded and he walked us home.

I looked up at Emmett as we walked, I knew Royce was dead, I killed him myself, but I felt so touched that Emmett would protect me from him, regardless. I stopped him from walking and kissed Emmett's cheek.

"I love you" I said. He grinned down at me and kissed my hair.

"I love you too, Rose" he said, breaking into a sprint.

The night passed In a blur, all of us feeling nervous about the Volturi's arrival. I sat there, in Emmett's arms, as I tried to stop myself from thinking about Royce, and think about the upcoming arrivals.

Just as the sun began to rise, Alice flittered down the stairs, Jasper at her side. We stood up and looked at her.

"They're on their way" she whispered. We nodded, and made our way outside to face what could be a problem.

As we stood there, I squeezed Emmett's hand like a lifeline as the Denali Coven made their way to us, and stood there, fire and Hatred burning in their eyes.

"It's time" Alice whispered, her voice quivering as we transfixed our eyes onto the forest, waiting for a sign.

5 black shapes made their way slowly towards us, 3 men in front, and two others behind them. As they arrived and stood in front of us, while letting their hoods fall back to their shoulders. Carlisle took a deep, shaky breath before nodding towards us all. From Carlisle's shaky intake of breath, we realised they were Carlisle's old friends, from several years ago, and from the painting in Carlisle's study, they hadn't changed.

Suddenly, I had a bad feeling about this, and I could see my Family and the Denalis agreed with me.

What did they want with us? I'm sure it goes deeper than wanting a chat.

Whatever it was, We Were about to find out.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry about placing it in Rosalie's POV again, but I couldn't Resist! Anway, Chapter 23! I'm so happy I got to this Chapter, and not because 23 is my lucky number either! I Hope you like this one, please please review! :) xx


	24. The Volturi And Pasts Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight

Emmett's POV.

* * *

The Volturi stood in front of us, their stance powerful. Carlisle took a deep breath and moved forward to introduce them.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus. It's lovely to see you again" Carlisle said, his hand raised as a sign of greeting.

"Likewise, Carlisle. Please, would you introduce me to your family? I am familiar with some" Aro said, his eyes shifting to Kate, Irina, Tanya and Eleazar.

"This is my wife, Esme. My sons, Emmett, Edward and Jasper and my daughters, Rosalie and Alice" he said.

"It's lovely to meet you all" Marcus said, while Caius rolled his eyes.

"Greetings, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar. It's lovely to see you again and Greetings Young Carmen" a girl said, walking forward. She was Alice-Sized, but she somehow had a commanding presence.

"Jane" Tanya whispered, nodding stiffly. Aro nodded and turned back to us.

"Do your family have any powers, Dear Carlisle?" Aro asked. I looked to Carlisle, and then I looked at Rosalie, her eyes were flaming with the question. I

Carlisle noticed it, and gave Aro an easy smile, but he was hesitant to answer. I looked over at Edward, Jasper and Alice in Particular, as they were the ones with powers in our family. I noticed how Aro's eyes lingered on Kate and The Denali Coven, like they were old friends, somehow.

"My Family have powers themselves. Dear Jane here can inflict Pain on any victim she chooses, while Alec also has a power to cut off your senses" Aro explained. I saw Edward and Alice's eyes flash towards Carlisle, and both of them give him a stiff nod, allowing him to tell Aro their powers. Carlisle had once mentions that Aro has an uncanny way of getting information out of someone. I didn't care about the Volturi's powers, I would not let any of them harm my Rose, or my family.

"Edward can read minds, Jasper can Influence Emotions, while Alice can see the future" Carlisle said, his voice cold and harsh, hating having to tell Aro. Aro's eyes widened in surprise and wonder.

"What Lovely Powers!" Jane said, looking up at her Master of sorts. Aro nodded towards Us and locked his eyes on Tanya, who was snarling.

"What do you want, Aro? Here to destroy more Families?" Tanya hissed. Eleazar and Carmen looked confused, but didn't move their stances. I Looked at them and saw Pain in their eyes.

What had the Volturi done to them?

Edward caught my eye and he nodded, too, wondering the same thing.

"Of course not, Dear Tanya. The time is not relevant. I simply wanted to see how my dear, dear friend Carlisle was and meet his family" Aro said. Tanya glared at him, her sisters flanking her.

"You've met them now, Aro. Why don't you leave? This is our territory now, I think you'll find. We don't want you here" Kate said.

"Indeed, we will leave, as our business here is done, for now. Goodbye, dear friends. Alice, Edward… I look forward to seeing you again, soon I hope" Aro said, longing in his voice as he walked away, with his guard. When they had left, Carlisle turned to Tanya and her sisters, whose eyes were still trained in the forest. I didn't move, my mind racing with the words Aro had said,

'_Alice, Edward I look forward to seeing you again, soon I hope'_ what was that all about?

"Tanya… what was that?" Carlisle asked, his voice gentle, I turned towards my family and the Denalis, wanting to know what had made them act that way in front of the Volturi. Tanya opened her mouth but was unable to talk. Irina wrapped her arm around her trembling sister, while Kate, slightly more composed, walked slowly to us.

"We will explain everything" she whispered, her voice full of pain. Carlisle gestured to our house, and Kate walked in, her family and our family following her at once. We sat down In our living room, as Rose passed, I reached out and pulled her onto my lap, just as Kate began to speak.

"Our coven originated in Slovakia and consisted of Sasha, our creator and our mother for all intents and purposes. She was lonely in her new life and transformed Tanya first, as they were related as humans" Kate said, holding Tanya's hand and falling silent, letting Tanya speak.

"I was Sasha's biological great-niece as a Human, and during my first year, Sasha wanted to create more Vampires to join us. We found Kate first. Sasha and I attacked her tribe, and Kate went to great efforts to protect her people. Sasha was so impressed with that, that she chose Kate to become my sister" Tanya said, squeezing Kate's hand and giving her a smile. "We found Irina soon after Kate's transformation"

Irina moved towards Tanya and Kate and sat with them, linking their arms together as she turned towards us to continue their story.

"I was a peasant girl living in a small farm community. Because I resembled Kate and Tanya, Sasha decided to change me with the idea of adding a new sister for Tanya and Kate" Irina explained.

"Sometime after our transformations, Sasha committed the ultimate crime by creating an immortal child: Vasilii. She kept his existence secret from all three of us, we think she did it to protect us from the fate of being executed by the Volturi, Sasha must have knew that it would happen somehow. When her child's indiscretion caught the Volturi's attention, and she and Vasilii were executed. We witnessed our mother's death but were spared the same fate due to their ignorance of the child's existence. We've never gotten over her death, but I don't think that we could forgive her for such a crime, nor have we forgiven the Volturi for the way they handled it." Tanya said, her voice trembling.

"That is why we acted the way we did" Irina said, quietly.

"I am so very sorry" Carlisle whispered, placing his hand on Tanya's shoulder.

"How did you find Eleazar and Carmen?" Rosalie asked, softly. Tanya looked up and gave her a soft smile, before turning to Carmen and Eleazar.

"Would you like to tell them? It is your story after all" she said, softly. Carmen gave Tanya a smile before looking at Eleazar, who cleared his throat and began.

"I am originally from Spain, and I am fluent in Spanish, as is Carmen. I was born sometime during the 1700s, The identity of my creator and the date I was changed is also unknown." He began, sinking down onto the other couch and pulling Carmen down with him.

"I was given a place within the Volturi guard. My job was to detect if any threatening coven had any members with extra gifts and then pass the knowledge on to Aro. I would be sent around the world to look for any human or vampire with special gifts to add to the coven. I wasn't truly happy with this, but I felt as if I was serving the greater good by working with those who would uphold the law. Sometime along the way, I met Carmen and I fell in love with her" he paused to smile at his mate. Carmen smiled back and continued the tale,

"I had no interest in joining with the Volturi, and I was troubled with Eleazar's life with the Volturi. Eleazar asked Aro for permission to leave, and he granted it. A while after we had left, we found the Denali sisters, and we were amazed at their lifestyle. Tanya invited us to stay and try out the diet and we took to it instantly and decided to stay, we've been together ever since." Carmen said, her voice light as she smiled over at her sisters, who grinned back at her.

"Thank you for telling us this, although it was hard for you" Esme said, a motherly smile on her face. Tanya smiled

"It feels good to tell someone." She answered. We all grew quiet for a minute before Kate Ventured to ask.

"Something's been troubling me" she began. We all turned towards her in concern.

"Yes, Kate?" Edward asked, his eyes troubled.

"Whatever did Aro mean when he said '_Alice, Edward I look forward to seeing you again, soon I hope'?" _ She asked. We sat there, in silence, thinking about it before Edward spoke, his voice bleak.

"I'm not sure" he said, his voice turning worried and shaky.

"I'll keep watch, just in case" Alice said, nodding towards us.

"Maybe it's to do with powers? They are a very powerful Coven and love having Talented Vampires" Eleazar said, his voice soft. Our eyes flashed to Alice, Edward, Jasper, Kate and Eleazar in panic. My eyes also flashed to Rosalie. I would _not_ let anyone hurt my Rosalie; they'd have to go through me before they laid a finger on her.

Whatever the Volturi seemed to be planning, they wouldn't hurt our family. There's no way we're going to let that happen.

The Volturi just met their match and they are going to regret it, if they mess with us.

* * *

(A/N) I am SO sorry that this took so long! I just wanted to make sure I had the Denali Coven's History right! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as Much I loved Writing it. Please Review! :) xx


	25. Knowing Will Make It Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Rosalie's POV.

* * *

Ever since the Volturi's visit, everyone's been on edge, Aro's words staying firmly in our brains. We felt worried, almost like they could pop up out of nowhere.

But I wasn't going to think about it. Esme and I had taken Alice to the mall, as she's decided to get along and plan the wedding. I sat in my room, getting myself ready; my ears picked up on Alice and Jasper's conversation.

"Jasper… I think I'm getting my dress today" she told him. I heard Jasper chuckle, a rare sound for anyone to hear.

"Well, I'm sure it's going to be beautiful, whatever you choose" Jasper told her, making Alice giggle.

I walked downstairs and found Esme waiting us at the door,

"Alice will be down in a minute" Jasper said, walking down the stairs after me. Sure enough, Alice raced down the stairs, kissed Jasper's cheek and walked over to us.

"Ready?" she asked. We chuckled and they followed me out to my Car. We drove to the mall, ready to shop till we drop.

Literally.

We took Alice into the shop where I got my dress from. Alice looked around, her eyes full of wonder and amazement.

"Wow…." She whispered. I chuckled and nodded.

"Nice, right?" I said, leading towards the line of dresses.

An hour later of trying on dresses, Alice found a very plain dress, and I couldn't help but be confused at that. With the dress in hand, we went around numerous shops and I decided to ask about the dress.

"Alice, why did you get that dress? It's lovely, but it's rather plain" I said, rather hesitantly.

"I was going to add things, like embroidery and stuff, myself. None of the dresses I saw were right for me, so I wanted to modify it myself… is that okay?" Alice asked us. Esme took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's a lovely idea" Esme said, smiling at her. Alice smiled shyly before turning to look at some shoes that had caught her eye. I watched her as she danced around the store, shopping assistances following her, and helping her and offering her different dresses and shoes. Alice loved fashion, and I didn't know that she was interested in designing her own dress. I know it would be beautiful, whatever she chose to do.

I hadn't seen much of my sister or Edward since The Volturi Visit. They'd been talking to Carlisle, with The Denali Coven about Aro's words about the two of them. We'd all been worried about that, but prepared to help and defend them if need be. Jasper hadn't left Alice's side that night, his hand staying firmly around hers. It was then; I really saw how protective Jasper really was of Alice. This was also the first time; I've ever since Alice or Edward look worried. Eleazar was a constant visitor at our home, helping us in any way of figuring out what those words meant.

We knew from Eleazar that Aro collected very powerful Vampires, such as himself. He also told us about Jane's power and her twin Alec, and how they came to be in the Volturi. I immediately noticed how worried Carlisle was, he knew that the Volturi usually got whatever they wanted and he knew that Aro would stop at nothing to have Alice, Edward and Jasper with them in his Guard. When we got back from the Mall, we saw Tanya, Kate, and Carmen locked In a debate with Carlisle and Edward. Since Emmett, Jasper and Eleazar were missing, I gathered they were hunting.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting down next to Carmen with a frown.

"We were simply trying to figure out what Aro means. It's very frustrating not knowing" Carlisle said, sighing deeply as Esme went to his side.

"I've been watching Aro, I can't see anything, since he hasn't decided anything as of yet" Alice said, walking towards Edward and sitting down gracefully. Carlisle nodded and sighed.

"If they come here again, we'd have to move" I said, smiling as Emmett, Jasper and Eleazar returned and sat down with us.

"Yes, we've thought of that. The Volturi would cause too much notice from the Humans" Edward said, his voice dark. Alice shot him a look of concern, but turned away quickly.

"Carlisle, you know they don't give up" Esme said, her hand on Carlisle's arm.

"They won't come after you all. Not yet, for there is no reason to. They know this" Carlisle said, his voice thoughtful.

"Let's let Alice keep watch on them, she'll warn us if they are planning another visit" Emmett said, speaking up for the first time since he'd arrived home. Carlisle looked towards Alice, concerned but she gave him a confident smile.

"That's fine with me, I'll see what they're planning, so will Edward. Then we'll know what to do" she said, in her bell-like Voice. Edward nodded in agreement. Kate sighed and looked around at us all.

"Listen, why don't we just let Alice keep watch and not think about it until we're sure something is going to happen? We really shouldn't be overthinking this, not when there's no reason to" she said, softly. We all nodded in agreement.

Even though we agreed to let it go for now, it's always going to be there in the back of our minds.

Knowing that it still might happen Just might make it worse, and we don't want to live in fear for the next few months.

No-one wants that.

* * *

(A/N) Im so sorry that this took so long! I've got a horrible case of Writer's block! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please read and review! This might be the last update untill Christmas, we'll see! Have a good Christmas everyone! :) xx


	26. A Shattered Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Emmett's POV.

* * *

I walked through the house, confused by the constant silence inside it.

It wasn't normally like this, and it confused me.

Alice and Esme were at the mall, Jasper and Edward were hunting and Carlisle was in his study as usual, pouring over his countless medical Journals.

That only left Rosalie, and she was nowhere to be found.

"Rosalie!" I called. "Rose!"

No answer.

I turned to walk out to the garage, when I heard sobbing, and it seemed to be coming from Mine and Rose's room. I turned around and zoomed upstairs. I walked into the room and saw Rose sobbing into her pillow.

The Sight broke my heart.

"Rose, What's wrong?" I said, moving to the bed and gathering her up in my arms and tucking her against my chest. My eyes narrowed as I tried to figure out what could have made her so upset. She shook her head against my chest, and moved her head to meet my worried eyes.

"It's nothing… I'm just being so stupid" she said, giving me a forced smile.

"You're crying, Rose. Tell me what's wrong" I said, my voice shaking. She took an unneeded breath and sighed.

"It's just… I can't stop thinking about that story in the news…. The one about the girl" she whispered. I realised what she meant, and I closed my eyes in pain.

"Rose…" I whispered, she sighed, her breath hitching in her throat.

"She was my age, Emmett. She was 18 years old, she had her whole life ahead of her…. And in a split moment, someone just took it away from her!" she whispered.

I thought back to this morning, when Rosalie was reading the newspaper and there was a story about a young girl who was beat up on her way to a friends house, and unfortunately she died from the attack. I remembered how she had walked out, tossing the paper onto the floor, before leaving the house.

I didn't say anything, I sat there, stroking her glossy blonde hair, letting her get all her confusion and sadness out.

"I mean, I know it's not the same as what happened to me but still! It's still so horrible" she said, her voice heavy with emotion. "I just don't know how someone could do something like that. I don't know how someone could just take someone's life away…. Just like Royce did to me, I don't know… maybe it's my fault somehow…"

It was rare for Rose to let her emotions run free. She'd spent so long bottling them up inside, trying to remain happy and she works so hard to keep her mask up. But with me, she didn't have to, she knew I understood and today was one of those rare moments that she'd drop her walls and let me in and let me understand.

"Rosalie, look at me." I said, her eyes locked with mine as she gave me a weak smile.

"Listen to me, Rose. I understand why you're upset, okay? I do, but you don't need to feel guilty about what happened to that girl. That isn't your fault. You wouldn't have been able to stop it from happening, Rose. Please understand that. You aren't to blame for this, I know that it's hard for you to see something like that in the news, but I hate seeing you like this, feeling so upset and vulnerable, so please just stop blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault" I said, cupping her face in my palms and keeping my eyes fully focused on hers. She gave me a weak smile and sighed.

"It's just hard, I thought I was working past it all, you know?" she said, her voice sad.

I nodded and sighed deeply, wanting to take her pain away. She curled up against my chest, breathing in my scent and sighing.

"I just don't feel strong right now, I'm so weak" she whispered, her voice dark.

"Rose, you are the strongest vampire I've ever met. You have so much to deal with and you keep it all in, and try to make out like it's not a big deal. That makes you pretty strong in my eyes. Even when you don't think you're strong, you are, and even when you aren't, then I'm here" I said, my voice soft and gentle. She looked up at me, and smiled softly. I couldn't help but smile back, happy to see her beautiful smile back in place.

"I really have you?" she questioned. It was times like this that Rosalie's insecurities came into play, and I hated to see them, and I _hated_ Royce for making her feel this way about herself. It just showed that even the people, who _seemed_ confident, really weren't inside.

"You've always got me, Rose. Always. I'm not going anywhere. I'm afraid, you're stuck with me" I said, my tone serious. She smiled and sighed, placing her hand over my still heart.

"I love you" she said, her voice musical. I smiled and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"I Love you too, Rose. I'll love you forever" I said, smiling down at the angel in my arms and wondering how I deserved her.

Rosalie had been through so much, and it always made me wonder how she could seem so strong after it all. She thought that Royce loved her, she thought that he cared. But he didn't and now she was broken because of it, because it was Royce and his friends, it was them themselves that had broken her. They had turned her into A Shattered Rose.

All she wanted was to be loved, and feel safe and happy, and I wanted nothing other for her to feel that every day. I just hoped that one day; she'd stop feeling surprised that she felt that way.

_"Perhaps we all give the best of our hearts uncritically…to those who hardly think about us in return." – T.H White_

I knew that I'd treasure her forever, because she deserved that much.

* * *

(A/N) Hi Everyone! I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because there hadn't been a lot of Emmett/Rosalie for a while. The Ending Quote belongs to T.H White. I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas and I hope you are all having a happy new year. Thank you for reading, please review!


	27. Photograph

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- But I wish I did, it would be so cool!

Rosalie's POV.

* * *

_"Look at this photograph_

_ Every time I do it makes me laugh" –_ Nickelback - Photograph

I felt better after I had that talk with Emmett. He always knew the right things to say to make me feel better. Emmett made me feel safer, and I found it easy to open up to him, and talk to him. I didn't do that with Royce, there was nothing worth telling him anyways.

But now, something was wrong with Em, something that he was unwilling to share.

It wasn't like Emmett to keep his feelings bottled up, out of everyone, I think he was someone who shared them quite openly.

I walked downstairs and I saw everyone there. They were gathered in the living room, talking quietly to each other, their eyes dark with worry and hunger.

Everyone except Emmett.

They all looked solemn and subdued, even Alice. Something was going on, something to do with Emmett. I felt worried, I felt scared. Something weird was going on, and I was going to find out, even if they didn't tell me, I would find out.

"Guys, Where's Emmett?" I asked, stepping down from the staircase, and looking at their blank, worried faces. Alice looked up, seeming like she only just noticed me and she gave me a small smile.

"He's in the woods. He needs you right now, Rosalie. He won't talk to us, but he'll talk to you" she said, her voice light. As soon as the words left her mouth, I ran off, using my senses to try and track Emmett down.

I found him sitting by a small stream about 5 miles away from our house. He had his back to me, holding a picture of some kind. I walked slowly towards him, and placed my hand on his shoulder soothingly.

He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes wary but they relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Rose" He whispered. I sat down next to him, and looked at the photograph in his hand.

"She's pretty, who is it?" I asked him, my tone gentle. I began to wonder if this was part of the reason he was acting so strange. He smiled slightly, his eyes breaking away from me to look at the photo again.

"She's my little sister, Kiara. It's her birthday today, I'm not sure how old she'd be, but it's her birthday nonetheless" he said, his voice hollow. I looked at the photo again, and I saw the smile the girl was wearing, as Emmett and two other boys smiled with her.

"Are they your brothers?" I asked. I already knew about his family, but I'd never seen pictures of them before.

"Yes, that's Lucas and Jack" He said, pointing to each boy. I nodded and ran my hand through his hair and he sighed.

"Is this why you are upset? Because it's Kiara's Birthday?" I asked, gently. He nodded.

"I guess I never really realised how much I miss them, until today" he said, his voice rough with emotion. I sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm sure they miss you too. From what you've told me about your sister, I think she misses you the most" I said. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I Just hope she's okay, you know? I mean, out of all of my brothers, I was the closest to her." He whispered.

"I'm sure she is. If she's anything like you, I'm pretty sure she's a strong girl" I comforted him. He nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Do you think about them, Em?" I asked, gently. I didn't want to upset him more, it hurt me, seeing my strong Husband like this.

"Sometimes. I can't help it, you know? It's just… I find myself wondering if they are alright or if they miss me" He confessed.

"I'm sure they do, Emmett. But I'm sure they're okay. From what you've told me, your family seem strong and determined to get past whatever obstacle they encounter. I owe a lot to your family, they gave you to me. They brought you into the Human world, and then Carlisle brought you into my world, the vampire side of it all. I can never thank your parents enough for bringing you into this world, because if they didn't, you wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be here. I can't even try to hate that bear that tried to kill you, because he brought me to you" I said, my voice breaking. Emmett pulled me against him and sighed.

"I can't even hate that bear, Rose. It brought me here, it brought me to you, and I don't want to be anywhere else. It's time to say goodbye to them and look forward to the amazing life I have right here with you" He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and cuddled up against his chest, happy he was happy again.

We were always going to miss our human lives to some extent, but it was what we had here, our family and our other halves that made it worth it.

"_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._  
_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye." - _Nickelback- Photograph

* * *

(A/N) -I'm Back guys! Oh My Gosh, you guys! I am so so so so so so sorry it took so long! I lost inspiration for this story, and I had Majour Writers block but I'm back and working on the next chapter already! I was super busy as I was Cramming for Exams and such, so again, I am so sorry for the long wait, and I hope I haven't lost any readers! Please, Please Read and Review! The Opening Quote, The Ending Quote and The Chapter Title are lines from Nickelback's song Photograph, a Personal Favourite of mine, so they belong to him!

Thank you for being so Patient, I hope the wait was worth it! :)


	28. Only Time Will Tell

Disclaimer: Still Don't own Twilight, I know, It's shocking! I also don't own the quote used at the end! Enjoy!

Rosalie's POV

* * *

I smiled, watching Alice and Jasper have their first dance as a Married Couple, the day had finally come! Peter was the best man, Edward officiated the ceremony and Carlisle gave Alice away. Alice's dress was beautiful, she had completely changed it. It was strapless, and it floated around her as she skipped down the aisle with Carlisle. I'd never seen Jasper smile for that long before. Emmett was feeling better now, he and I had travelled to Tennessee and watched them from afar, Emmett was pleased to see that his brothers were taking good care of Kiara.

Carlisle and Esme stood away from the couple, smiling as they watched them. Tanya and her Family were here, all of them dressed beautifully, as were Peter and Charlotte.

Peter and Charlotte were interesting. Both had come from the Army that Maria had Created, Peter had been good friends with Jasper and Charlotte had been a newborn that Jasper had been instructed to Kill. Peter and Charlotte had taken off, and Jasper didn't stop them. One night, Peter had come back for Jasper and the rest was history.

Literally.

I watched them carefully, watching as their eyes scaled around the room, as if a threat lingered around us, but I guess that was how their mind told them to react as they'd had a tough beginning as Immortals. I also noticed how Peter's posture was perfect, standing to attention almost, his eyes trained on Jasper and Alice as they twirled gracefully around the floor.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed Edward at my side; a small smile adorned his face as he watched the couple.

"They look so happy" he said, his eyes never leaving them. I smiled up at him,

"Yes, they were made for one another" I answered. He nodded and chuckled as he caught sight of Emmett standing on the stage, playing with the disco lights that Alice had decided she wanted.

Clair De Lune rang around the room and everyone grabbed their partners, eager to dance to the beautiful Music. Edward had, bravely, decided to go with Tanya, also agreeing to Dance with Kate when the next song played. Carlisle and Esme, and Carmen and Eleazar were already on the floor, swaying in each other's arms. Emmett came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't you want to dance?" He asked me. I giggled and shook my head, thoughtfully.

"No, I'm okay here" I said, squeezing his hands as I linked my fingers with his. He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. A comfortable silence came over us until Emmett broke it.

"What are you thinking about, Beautiful?" he asked me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about the whole Volturi mess" I said, my eyes closing at the thought of the Volturi Alone.

"Hey, don't be worrying about those Cloaked Draculas who think they are the kings of the world, okay? Right now, they aren't important, what's important is this, Alice and Jasper's wedding. Besides, even the Volturi wouldn't be that impolite and interrupt a wedding. Please Don't worry about something none of us have Control over." he said, trying to reassure and cheer me up at the same time. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

Typical Emmett, always trying to find the good side of a bad situation.

"I suppose you're right" I conceded. He nodded, that smirk coming to his face, making him seem even more childish than usual.

"I know I'm right, Rose. Alice would have seen something anyway, and even if they planned to come unexpectedly, we'd still get some kind of sign; we'd still catch their scent coming towards us at the very least!" he said. I nodded, Emmett was right, even without a vision from Alice, we'd still catch on.

"Yeah, you're right, I need to relax" I said, taking a deep breath and relaxing my shoulders. He nodded and released me, only to walk in front of me, take my wrist and pull me to the dance floor as Edward moved to change the song and take his dance with Kate.

"Emmett…" I said, not really protesting. Emmett laughed and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me and swaying to the song that filled the dark night sky. I laid my head on his shoulder as he dropped a kiss to my hair.

These were the moments I cherished, feeling safe, wanted and loved. Dark thoughts of the Volturi took over my mind again, visions of them taking away all of those feelings by killing Emmett and my family, and taking Edward and Alice away from us. I stiffened considerably in Emmett's arms, so much that he noticed.

"Shhh, it's okay, Rose. Nothing's going to happen tonight, trust me, just relax, it's okay" He whispered soothingly into my ear. I looked up into his golden eyes and sighed. He was right, I knew he was, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen and it was going to happen _tonight._

Well the night isn't over yet, only time will tell, I suppose.

I just hope I'm wrong for once, but I sincerely doubt it.

_"It makes no sense to worry about things you have no control over because there's nothing you can do about them, and why worry about things you do control? The activity of worrying keeps you immobilized" – Wayne Dyer_

* * *

(A/N) I am so so so so so sooooooooo sorry it took so long! I was super busy as I was cramming for Exams and such, so again, I am so sorry for the long wait, but Exams are over soon, so I'm getting into writing again. I'm also working on some new stories so that's taking up some of my time too. Real Life just caught up to me, I suppose, and my writing kind of took a backseat to everything that I had going on in my life, but hopefully, after all these exams are finished, it will become important for me again. This next week has exams in, so I apologize in advance if I don't update again for a while, but I hope you all understand that exams and coursework comes first for me. Thank you all for being so understanding with this, and I hope you won't have to wait long for my next chapter, but please understand if you do. I need ideas, so if anyone had any at all, please don't hesitate to drop them in a review or PM me if you'd prefer.

-Thank you for reading, and as always, please review! xxx


	29. Emotional Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Rosalie's Point Of View.

* * *

"Rosalie, Emmett. Carlisle wants to see you, we have things to discuss" Esme said, as she passed on her way downstairs. Confused and Concerned, Emmett lead me out of the room and down to the main level, where our Family were waiting.

"Carlisle, what is it?" I asked, sinking down gracefully onto the couch and turning my attention to Carlisle. He cleared his throat, and I saw Alice's eyes clash with Jasper's.

"We have to leave Alaska" he said, his voice full of sadness and regret. My eyes flashed around the room, looking at the surprised expressions of Esme, Emmett and Jasper. My eyes narrowed in on Edward and Alice as their faces held no emotion

"You knew!" I exploded, "You Both knew we'd end up leaving!" Emmett placed a restraining hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, but I shook him off, I was too enraged.

"Rosalie, people have been noticing the amount of company we have. They've noticed that we all look too similar, and rumours are going around. We can't really stay here" Edward said, standing up to face me.

I glowered at him, as Alice stood up too.

"Rosalie, if we don't go, we won't only put ourselves in danger, but we'll also put Tanya and her family in danger too, and we don't want that" she put in, softly. Jasper stood up, silently giving Alice support. I saw the familiar look in his eyes and I hissed towards him.

"Don't you dare, Jasper. Leave my emotions alone!" I demanded, as I sprinted out of the room, into the snowy forest that layed before me.

I didn't care that I was bare foot, as I raced away from my home. I didn't want to leave. I was happy here, we were all happy here.

Screw the Humans and their suspicions!

I thought of the friends we had made, the friends I had made in Tanya and her family.

I just didn't want to go.

I heard the trees rattling in the wind, and I heard the crunching of snow underneath somebody's feet. I looked towards the east, and saw Emmett emerge, his eyes confused and soft.

"Rose… What's wrong?" he asked, moving to my side as he took my hands in his.

"I-I don't want to leave. I like it here; this is the first place that's actually felt like home to me" I said, looking out into the wonders that Alaska held.

"I know, Rose. I like it here too, but we have to go. We don't want to get Tanya and her family into trouble, considering that they helped us when the Volturi came around, and we don't want the Volturi paying either Clan a visit" he said, kissing my forehead.

I knew he was right, I'd just grown to love our extended family.

"You're right… It's just…" I began. Emmett nodded, knowing what I meant, and how I was feeling.

"It's hard saying goodbye" he finished for me, his eyes sad as he thought of the goodbyes we would have to share with The Denalis. We knew that Carlisle and Tanya thought of our clans to be united. Together, we stood as one and we became a major threat.

We wouldn't have that anymore.

Once again, Em seemed to guess what I was thinking and his arms moulded around my waist, pulling me to his body.

"It's not like we won't see them again, Rose. We've made friends for life, right there. I know that change is hard for you, and I know that moving all the time is beginning to take it's toll on you, it's taking its toll on all of us. But we'll find some place, that we will stay for a while, a place what we can really call home. But for me wherever you are, is home for me" he said, smoothing my hair from the snow flakes and smiling down at me. I smiled.

"I fall in love with you more and more each day" I confessed, my eyes shining with love and trust. I knew it was going to be hard, but if I had Emmett, I knew I'd be okay.

He grinned down and took my hand. I knew we had to go back, at least to say goodbye to the Denalis. We walked slower than Humans did, not wanting this to happen. I placed a mask on my face, hiding my emotions from all of them, because if I didn't, I'd only crumble in front of everyone.

I had to be strong.

My emotions were my own worst enemy.

We went into our house and saw it to be a tornado. Alice and Esme were upstairs, packing the bedrooms whilst Carlisle, Edward and Jasper were rapidly packing up the main level.

I didn't move towards them, I just stood there, watching as they packed everything into boxes. It was symbolic somehow; I was almost like they were packing our memories away for good.

"Hey guys" Tanya's voice rang out, pulling me from my thoughts.

"We wanted to say goodbye properly" Carmen said, making a beeline for me. I smiled and hugged her tightly, closing my eyes before moving towards Kate. I pulled away and hugged Tanya, Irina and Eleazar as I watched my two families embrace.

The guys packed everything into the moving trucks as I stood inside the house and glanced around for the last time. Emmett took my hand and kissed it before we made it outside towards our cars. I hugged my friends one last time before climbing into the car and driving away.

I waved until they were out of sight, only then did I face forward and take a deep breath, watching as Alaska moved past me. I look it all in, not knowing if this would be the very last time I would ever see this beautiful place. Emmett squeezed my hand soothingly as he drove, seeming as sad as I did.

Back to Washington we went, leaving great friends and great memories behind, looking forward to the day we could come back and relive the time that we all had together.

* * *

(A/N) I'm so sorry you all had to wait for so long, Exams and Revision took over my life, but I have a 2 week break coming up and Most of that will be spent updating this story and preparing others. I might wrap this up soon, I'm not sure yet, but That's not to say I won't be posting any more Twilight stories! I just have other stories for my Wrestling collection that I'd like to finish and post so you can read them!

~Thank you for reading, and as always, please review! xo


End file.
